


Starting over.....

by USWNT051317



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USWNT051317/pseuds/USWNT051317
Summary: Tobin Heath  has control of her life but there is one thing that she has no control over...





	1. Wedding day

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to writing so I decided to write this story, this story is my life story so I wanted to use Alex and Tobin  
> So bare with me there will be Flashback, there will be a lot of emotions  
> I hope you like it and I would love comments back, if it's hard to read let me know and I can change things  
> Italics are the flashback.

As I'm standing here right next to my best friend sisters and some other close friends, I am watching my best friend walk down the isle, she is looking beautiful in her gorgeous white dress with lace on it, it fits perfect on her body, I am so happy for her, she is marrying the man of her dreams, The one she loves with all her heart, she is going to spend the rest of her life with him..

 

The first time that I met Alex I knew we were going to be close....

 

_It was the first day of tryouts for the high school soccer team and there were so many people that came out, but one person stood at to me she was a striker and she was one fast person no one on defense could keep up and she always got past the defenders, and boy could she score, every pass I sent her way she would place it in the back of the net. But I guess every time she scores she would run and hug the person who assisted her, because she jumped and gave me a huge hug, well I was shocked at first then well I put my arms around her. She finally got down and we started to have a conversation._

 

_"Hi.. I'm Alex"_

 

_"Sup I'm Tobin"_

 

_"So um... sorry about me jumping on you, I tend to hug the person who assist me"_

 

_"Oh it's cool"_

 

_Now I don't want to be too creepy and say "Oh you can jump on me whenever you want, because i'm all for hugs" so I played it cool._

 

_"You were pretty bad ass out there?"_

 

_"Me" as I pointed to myself_

 

_"Yeah your crosses were awesome, right on point"_

 

_"Well thank you but you were bad ass your strikes... and your speed damn you are going to be dangerous"_

 

_"Thank you"_

 

_"So I have a idea so since you need me to finish all your great crosses and I need you to serve perfect crosses lets work together, practice together"_

 

_"That sound pretty sweet"_

 

_"Toby we are going to be a great duo I have  a feeling, I also have a feeling we are going to be best friends"_

 

_I start to laugh "And how do you know that?"_

 

_"Because we are going to hang out all the time you are going to know so much about me and I am going to know everything about you"_

 

_I start to laugh when she said that just thinking about all the things that she could possible know about me, or what I could possible know about her._

 

_"Alright Lex I like where your mind is"_

 

_"Well what do you say Toby you wanna practice a little more?"_

 

_"Well yeah, let me text my mom to not pick me up yet"_

 

_"OK my mom can take you home"_

 

_"Alright"_

 

_Well we practiced everyday and when we weren't on the pitch we were hanging out spending so much time with each other, She was right we became best friends I learned so much about her and she learned so much about me, plus another thing that she was right about was that she was the leading scorer in high school and I was the assist leader thanks to her._

 

Well I would have to say he makes her happy, she always has a smile on her face. One day I am going to find true love like them. But what if my true love is standing right in front of me? Someone that I see everyday? What if I have already met them? But Alex will be the first person to tell you that I will find the right person.

 

 

_"Lex when are you going to stop being so picky when it comes to people I want to date"_

 

_"Toby none of these girls that you go on dates with are not right for you"_

 

_"Lex you always find something wrong with them"_

 

_"Toby you deserve to be with someone that makes you happy and not with someone that you can settle on, you deserve the best"_

 

_"Well I really appreciate it"_

 

_"As your best friend I will not let you settle on just anyone OK"_

 

_"OK Lex"_

 

_"Toby someone is out there that is perfect for you, someone that makes you smile, where your heart skips a beat when they walk in the room, and where their heart skips a beat when they see you"_

 

_"You are right Lex, I do deserve the best"_

 

_If only she knew my heart does skip a beat for someone..._

 

I look over to the man she is going to marry and he has a huge smile on his face, well lets face it why would he not be happy he is marrying his best friend, his soul mate, the love of his life. He looks over at me and gave me a wink and a little smile on his face. They could be the next Barbie and Ken. But he is one of my good friends now. Let me tell you at first we weren't that close.

 

_"Tobin you wanna come over after our game?"_

 

 _"_ _Sure"_

 

_So after our game we went to Alex's place we ordered pizza and started to watch some soccer game that was on, we were having a great time but we always have a good time together because were best friends and we could just watch paint dry at it would be fun because we were hanging out with each other. So it started to get late and I was about to fall asleep then_

 

_"Hey Tobs would you like to stay the night?'_

 

_"Yeah that's cool"_

 

_So we went back to watching the game then Alex phone went off, well it was Servando_

 

_"No I can't tonight I am hanging out with Tobin"_

 

_Well I was thinking I mean I could leave if they want to hang out_

 

_"Servando we will hang out tomorrow"_

 

_She hung up the phone and went back to watching the end of the game_

 

_"Who was that Lex?"_

 

_"Servando he wanted to come over or I could go over there"_

 

_"Lex I could go home I don't have to stay"_

 

_"Toby no I invited you over and I'm not going to leave you just because he wants to hang out"_

 

_I just smiled and went back to watching the game, when the game got over, Lex was going to go to her room so I was getting things ready for bed_

 

_"Tobin you just want to stay in my room tonight, the couch is getting old and it's hard on the back"_

 

_Wait what???_

 

_I really don't think this is a good idea_

 

_"Yeah OK Lex that's cool"_

 

_This isn't weird is it? I have slept in her bed before we slept next to each other in camp well no nothing is wrong with that.._

 

_Well the next morning around 10:30 I left and went home, and I was trying to find something to do at night so I called my friend Kelley_

 

**_Me: Hey Kel whats up_ **

**_Kels: Just watching some TV about to go over Hopes why_ **

**_Me: just asking, wanted to hang out or talk, well have fun_ **

_So I text Alex just to talk because well we talk everyday._

**_Me: Hey Lex whats up_ **

**_Lex: Oh just getting ready Servando is coming over then we are going to go to dinner_ **

**_Me: that's cool text me later_ **

**_Lex: OK_ **

_Well Alex and Servando were hanging out since they didn't the night before_

_Alex text me around 6_

**_Lex: Hey Tobs you wanna hang out with Servando and I_ **

_Well hmm I mean maybe I will sit this one out...nope didn't say that._

**_Me: Yeah that's cool I'll be over soon._ **

 

_So when I got there, they were just cuddling on the couch watching some movie, so we were just hanging out watching movies and eating some popcorn, but it was fun because I love hanging out with them and Servando is cool and since he is dating my best friend I like hanging out with him, which is OK because he is a cool dude, and I wanted to get to know him better. well it was about 11:30 and He asked Alex if she wanted to go over and stay the night at his place cause he had to wake up real early in the morning._

 

_"Servando I invited Tobin over I can't kick her out, you just stay here?"_

 

_well he said "I can't" but he was kind of irritated_

 

 _"_ _Alex I will just leave if you want to go over there its not a big deal" I told her_

 

_"No Toby I invited you over and I don't want to be rude"_

 

_Well when it was time for him to leave so she walked him out, while I was going to run to the restroom._

 

_"Bye Tobin"_

 

_"Bye Servando"_

 

_OK now I am kind of feeling bad I am sure he just wanted to hang out with his girlfriend then I have to be here being the third wheel.... no I never feel like the third wheel, they invited me over if it was a big deal they wouldn't of invited me over._

 

_Alex walked back in when I was just walking back into the living room, I sat on the couch and then she sat next to me_

 

_"Hey Lex"_

 

_"Was Servando mad that I was here?"_

 

_"No it was his idea to invite you over"_

 

_"OH"_

 

_"well was he mad that you didn't want to stay the night?"_

 

_"He didn't seem like he was, he didn't say he was, he just said another night"_

 

_But he did seem upset in my eyes, why couldn't she see that._

 

_So the next morning I woke up and I was checking face book and I got a message from Servando_

 

_hmm wonder what this is about??_

 

**_Tobin_ **

 

**_How are you? So I just wanted to tell you that I love hanging out with you and of course Alex loves hanging out with you, well because you are her best friend. It kinda bugs me about how long you stay at Alex's sometimes, Alex and I do like our time alone, but when you come over to hang out to watch the soccer game ( which I like when you come over to watch the games) you stay way to late sometimes, it might not bother Alex but it does me, I don't mean you have to leave at like 10 or 11 but when it gets to be like 12 or 1 and we have to get up early the next morning and I have to go home, so I would like to have some alone time with Alex, and we can't do that if you are there. Tobin like I said I love hanging out with you and you know I do. I don't want to upset you or make you think that I don't like hanging out with you because I do. I just wanted to tell you because if I don't tell you now then I will keep it in and it might become worst. hope were still friends right? please don't tell Alex_ **

 

**_Servando_ **

 

_Wait what is he serious? I have to tell Alex he said that, he doesn't know that Alex begs me to stay, and she invites me over all the time. Well maybe I will leave earlier and not tell Alex about it, I will just say I am tired, I mean I can see how he wants some alone time with her, If I was in a relationship I would want some alone time.. I also don't want Servando to hate me because then I will never get to see Alex._

_Well I never told Alex about that message.... I did leave earlier when we all would hang out or if I was hanging out with Alex and Servando was going to come over to hang out, I just wanted to leave and not have any drama, I think Alex kind of caught on..._

 

I remember the first time she introduce me to him.....

 

 _"Toby you are going to love him" she said as she gave me a huge hug_  


_"_ _I am sure I will Lex"_

 

 _Her face says it all, her eyes lit up and she has a huge smile on her face, I can tell she really cares about him. But I can tell that she is a little nervous wonder why?_ _We were walking to the restaurant and she grabbed my arm and she was sweating_

 

_"Lex whats wrong?"_

 

_"I just am nervous I just want you guys to get along"_

 

_"Oh Lex I am sure we will love each other, you never know he might just be my new best friend."_

 

_We finally get to our seats and we were having a good conversation when he walks in.. I mean he was cute but I could tell he was a little nervous to meet me, she ran to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then they finally made it to the table._

 

_"Servando this is Tobin my best friend"_

 

_"Tobin this is Servando"_

 

_We hugged and it wasn't a long hug but it wasn't a short hug either_

 

_"Nice to meet you Tobin"_

 

_"Nice to meet you Servando"_

 

_He does have a great smile he was cute, good guy, I mean I could see why she likes him, I could see us being friends he makes her smile and he treats her right, so he is going_ _to be good in my book...._

 

_I approve..._

 

 

I think I might cry watching them say their vows, it makes me think of the time when he was going to propose and he wanted to get my approval after her parents...

 

 

_"Tobin would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"_

 

_"Just you and I?"_

 

_So I get there and he stood up and he gave me a hug and he had a huge smile on his face but he was acting a little off I was really worried, a little scared._

 

_hmm.._

 

_"So Tobin were friends right?" he asked as he was looking at me_

 

_"Yeah"_

 

_"Well there is something I need to talk to you about"_

 

_Oh no...._

 

_"I value your friendship and so does Alex, you mean so much to her and well me too, I am going to ask Alex to marry me, I ask you here and well to talk to you about this, I want to know that I have your approval"_

 

_"What really??"_

 

_"OMG yes yes... that is awesome she is going to be so happy"_

 

_"Thanks Tobin"_

 

_"Servando you make her happy and you are great for her"_

 

_"Tobin that means a lot to me, hearing you say that"_

 

_"Thanks for asking me"_

 

_"I wouldn't imaging asking anyone else, well beside her parents"_

 

_We both started laughing_

 

_"Tobin I love you"_

 

_"I love you too Servando"_

 

When I think about that day I think about the time that Alex and Servando got into a huge fight, I have never seen her that sad before.

 

**_Lex: Tobin are you busy?_ **

**_Me: Not really whats up?_ **

**_Lex: I am coming over, I need to talk to you_ **

_**Me: OK** _

 

_Wonder what she needs to talk about,I don't have a good feeling about this_

 

_She walks into my place and I notice that her eyes are red and her face is a little red, blotch._

 

_"Alex whats wrong?"_

 

_She doesn't say anything she just comes over to me and gives me a hug, no words were spoken for at least 10 minutes, I wasn't going to be the one who brings up anything. Finally Alex began to speak, through the tears she told me that he would rather hang out his friends and not me, he wants to drink all the time, he never has time for me. I told her it will be OK... and she believed me.._

 

_I made one text...._

 

_You're breaking her heart....._

 

_"Toby lets go out and have a drink?"_

 

_"Yeah I don't know Lex we have practice tomorrow"_

 

_"Just a couple drinks plus Allie, Ash, Ali, and Kelley are going to some bar aparently Kelley knows someone that works there"_

 

_"Alright"_

 

_Well we get to the bar and we got a couple drinks but apparently Alex had a couple shots and she was getting a little tipsy and I know she is because she wanted to dance so I danced with her, nothing too special until this guy comes up to us "Can I have this dance?" I look at Alex and she starts to laugh"No sorry I can't dance with you because my girlfriend here wont like it to much, she doesn't like to share me with anyone" Then I start to laugh because the guys face was priceless, now this isn't anything new we always act like we are dating and quite frankly if you didn't know us you would actually think we were dating._

 

_"Lex you ready? it's getting late"_

 

_"Yeah"_

 

_So she grabs my hand and we say bye to our friends, I finally get to my car and get Alex in and it was pretty hard because she feels like dead weight, we get to her house and she is barely keeping her eyes open_

 

_"Lex we are at your place"_

 

_"Carry me!"_

 

_Grr._

 

_So I pick her up and all her dead weight and I walk her to her room._

 

_"Lex I am about to leave you need anything?"_

 

_"NO"_

 

_I start to walk out of the room, I flip the light switch_

 

_"Tobs will you stay with me tonight I don't want to be alone"_

 

_I really shouldn't stay, but I don't want her to be alone, she did get in a fight with Servando and she has been drinking and she really doesn't drink much, I actually should stay to make sure she is safe._

 

_"Alright well I will be in the other room if you need anything let me know"_

 

_"NO Tobs stay in my bed with me"_

 

_I get into her bed and not two minutes after I get in she flips over and cuddles next to me and then she lends in and kisses me on my cheek_

 

_I just lay there for a minute or two not saying a word, then she said_

 

_"Toby I love you"_

 

_"I love you too"_

 

_"Why can't Servando be like you?"_

 

_"What do you mean Lex?"_

 

_"Sweet, caring, wants to hang out with me, listens to me when I talk."_

 

_"I really don't know Lex, no one is like me"_

 

_I am trying to make a joke but I don't think she thinks I'm kidding, I want to talk about something else._

 

_'Lex, you know he does care about you and wants to be around you"_

 

_"Yeah, that's why he is out with his friends drinking not here with me, but I don't care I have you here with me."_

 

_What does she mean with that statement?_

 

_With that we fell asleep and she was cuddled up to me the whole night, where we couldn't get a piece of paper in between us._

 

_Wait do I like Alex?? Do I like my Best friend??_

 

Now I look over at them again and I am remembering a good time in their relationship which out numbers the bad times, I remember when Alex got so excited to tell me she was engaged.

 

_"Toby... Toby...Guess what?"_

 

_"_ _What's up Lex"_

 

_She walked over to me and held out her hand, with a huge smile on her face_

 

_"He asked me last night"_

 

_I gave her a huge hug, as I had my arms wrapped around her, I whispered_

 

_"Lex I am so happy for you, he is one lucky person"_

 

_"Thanks Toby that means a lot coming from you."_

 

He just said "I do" now it's time for her vows that smile hasn't left her face, but in all honestly I have a smile on my face.. Just like the smile I had when she asked me to be in her wedding

 

 

_"Tobin I have a gift for you"_

 

_So I opened it, it was a picture frame of us after we just got finished winning state she was on my back and we had our medals around our necks, also was a necklace and a bracelet a friendship one._

 

_I looked at her "Thanks Lex" but we always give each other gifts but this one was a special one, then she gave me a card_

 

**_Tobin_ **

**_First I want you to know you mean so much to me you're my best friend, I would be lost without you in my life, you taught me so much about myself, you made me a better soccer player, you have always been there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on. As I am going to marry the man of my dreams I couldn't image not having you up there by my side on the most important day of my life, you were there we we graduated High School, you were there when we graduated college. I know I have two sisters and I was thinking about it I want you to do the honors of being my maid of honor? You really do mean a lot to me, I want you to know that just in case I haven't told you lately._ **

**_love_ **

**_Alex_ **

 

_I started to cry, "Lex I really don't know what to say"_

 

_"Maybe yes"_

 

_I start to laugh a little_

 

_"Lex I would be honored to be your maid of honor, also it means a lot to me that you asked me"_

 

_I really couldn't believe it that she asked me to be her maid of honor over her Sisters, I am so honored._

 

 

I really was happy that day, now she just said "I do" They finally can kiss officially Mr. & Mrs.

 

Why did I just get a sick feeling in my stomach???

 

This was the same feeling I had when I told Alex that I was into girls but in all reality I had nothing to worry about.

 

_"Lex!!!"_

 

_"I um...uh... have to um... tell you something"_

 

 _"_ _What is it Tobin?"_

 

_"Well um I don't know if you... well um I met someone"_

 

_"Really who is it? Do I know him?"_

 

_"Um uh you do know her"_

 

_She just looks at me, nothing was said for about 2 minutes._

 

_"Oh who is it?"_

 

_"Her name is Shirley"_

 

_"Oh well I would love to meet her"_

 

_"Really?"_

 

_"Yeah"_

 

_I gave her a big hug and I really was relieved_

 

_"Hey Toby were you um afraid to tell me?"_

 

_"Well yeah"_

 

_"Tobin I don't care who you date, as long as they treat you right and make you happy, then I am happy"_

 

_"Thanks Lex that means a lot to me."_

 

They are walking down the isle and they both have smiles on their faces and they wink at me, which I just smile, they held hands leaving the church, everyone is clapping, they really are meant for each other.

 

I really couldn't be more happier for them.

 

Now we are all in the limo, we are going to a park to get pictures, I mean it's a beautiful day, the sun is shining, not a cloud in site. They open up the champagne, we are enjoying the limo ride with family and friends life couldn't get better.

 

We just got to the park and the photographer is telling us where to go and stand and she then was asking Alex and Servando how many poses do they want and who will be in

them, They did Alex and Servando, Alex, Servando and the parents, Alex and the groomsman then Servando and the bridesmaids, Alex and Servando and Maid of Honor and Best man. Then Alex and Servando and Maid of Honor, Servando and Maid of Honor, Servando and Best man, Alex and Maid of Honor, Then Alex and Bridesmaids, Then last Servando and his groomsman.

 

Now we are heading to the Church for the reception, I am sitting in the limo between Jennifer Alex's sister and Alex on the other side of me, I look at Alex and all I see is pure joy, this literally has to be the best day of her life and I am so happy that I am here to spend it with her.

 

When get to the Church and the whole bridal party walks in first...

 

Now it's time for Alex and Servando

 

"Now everyone lets introduce for the first time ever "Mr. and Mrs. Servando Carrasco"

 

We all clap, cheer, hollering we all go crazy.

 

It's time for the speeches, let me tell you I am a little nervous, I really don't want to mess this up because it's been perfect so far, my hands are shaking, what if they don't like my speech what if its stupid... wait no what am I talking about it's going to be perfect..

 

Everyone loved my speech..

 

The first dance... They danced to Everything I do I do for you by Bryan Adams

 

The Father Daughter dance... They danced to I loved her first by Heartland

 

The Mother Son dance.. They danced to My Wish by Rascal Flatts

 

At this point I just wanted to drink, not just to celebrate the wedding day of my best friend, but it was a wedding and I just wanted to get drunk, let loose, maybe I can have meaning less sex with someone.

 

I start to get really drunk...

 

Alex come over to me while I was trying to focus on this girl that I was trying to talk to, she seem cute, she liked me.. Alex says "Tobin lets dance"

 

The girl said "um I was going to dance with her."

 

"No your not, I am"

 

The girl looks at me then Alex looks at me.

 

"Yeah I will dance with you Alex"

 

"Tobin what's going on with you and bimbo over there" while she points to the girl I was just talking to.

 

"Nothing we were talking and that's it"

 

"Oh"

 

"She wanted to take me back to her place but I turned her down"

 

She lend in and said "You are too good for her, don't waste your time with her"

 

"hmm"

 

The night was coming to a end, Alex and Servando walk up to me and hugged me and told me they loved me and I did amazing job with everything from the decoration to my speech.

 

"Thanks guys"

 

"Toby are you still taking us to the airport tomorrow morning?"

 

"Yep"

 

"Great"

 

I hugged Servando "Thanks Tobin I love you"

 

"Love you too"

 

I hugged Alex she whispered "Tobin thank you for everything I really mean it I love you so much"

 

"I love you too" but the love is different

 

They walked to their car and are heading home, all I can do is stare at their car...

 

In the back of my mind why didn't I stop the wedding? Why do I feel like she is settling for him?

 

A tear starts to fall down my face, I am trying to control it but it's too late...

 

"Tobin are you OK?"

 

"Huh.. Oh yeah.. I am good."

 

"Yeah lets go home"

 

Shit!!! I think I am in love with my Best friend


	2. Too much going on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much going on with Tobin she doesn't know what to do

Did I really fall for my best friend? the one that I just watched her get married to the love of her life?

 

I was laying on my bed and my phone went off, so I grabbed it and I had to message

_**Kels: Hey are you ok?** _

**_Kels: Tobin...._ **

I am about to text her back when my message came up it was from Alex

**_Lex: Tobs is everything ok with you? you seem like something was up?_ **

**_Me: Yeah, why are you up?_ **

_**Lex: I was checking on you, I just wanted to make sure you were ok.** _

**_Lex: Are you mad that you didn't dance with that girl?_ **

_**Me: no I really didn't like her :)** _

_**Me: Any Thanks for checking on me but I am ok, I guess I am tired** _

 

I should tell her that I think I love her, but I just can't

 

_**Lex: and I am up because I am finishing packing,** _

_**Me: I am about to head to bed, I need to wake up early in the morning to take my best friend and her husband to the airport for their honeymoon. :)** _

_**Lex: Wow your best friend and her husband must be lucky to have you in their life :)** _

_**Me: I am the lucky one :)** _

_**Lex: Tobs see you in a couple hours.** _

_**Me: See ya then** _

 

Well I fell asleep and the next thing I know my alarm is going off and I look at the time it read 6:30am

grr the things I do..

I saw I had a message, then I realize I didn't text Kelley back

 

_**Me: Kel sorry I fell asleep last night but I really need to talk to you about something are you going to be busy later today..** _

I got up, brushed my teeth then got dress I was out the door heading towards Alex and Servando's place it's too early for this, the things I do for my friends.

I decided to stop at Starbucks and get some coffee for all of us.

I walked up to their door and I am met with Servando he comes in for a hug

"Hey Tobin"

"Hey Servando"

I hand him his cup of coffee, "Here I got you a coffee"

He grabs it "Thanks Tobin"

I just smile.. if he only knew I wish he would be taking us on our honey moon not me taking them..

I am walking into the living room about to sit down when I hear

"Tobin... Is that you?"

"Yes"

"Will you come here please"

UGH...

I turn around and grab her coffee and head upstairs to their room, I knock and walk in

"What's up Lex?"

I walk to where she is standing and hand her the coffee "I got you a coffee"

She got a huge smile on her face.

I love to see that smile, I must say in that like she looks beautiful

Wait what am I saying she is always beautiful.

"Tobs you didn't have to get me this"

"I know but I wanted to I was getting me a coffee so I decieded to get you and Servando one"

"You really are too much for us"

I really wish she wouldn't say things like that.

So I sit on her bed and she is finishing getting ready, I really don't know why she called me up here but really I am actually OK with it because I wont have to sit down and talk to Servando, but I actually could do it, well no I feel bad because I feel that he just isn't right for my best friend. It should be me...

Damn it.... I need to stop thinking about this, I told her I was happy for her, I could have stop the wedding..

"TOBIN"

 

I look up and Alex is standing right in front of me.

"Sorry"

She shakes her head and starts laughing and says "I asked you if you would put this necklace on me"

I grab the necklace and it was the one I got for her, when we graduated from college.. Oh man she was so happy that I got it

_"Lex can you believe we are finally graduating from College?"_

_"I know I am so happy"_

_"Hey Lex will you come here for a second"_

_She walks over toward me and then sits on the bed, I hand her the box_

_"What is this Tobin"_

_"I got you this gift for graduating College and for always being by my side"_

_She opened it and she started to cry_

_"Tobin this is beautiful"_

_"Well I am glad you like it because I just wanted to show you how much your friendship means to me"_

_She gave me a big hug "Tobin I love it thank you"_

_"I will always wear this and it will make me think of you"_

_"Will you put it on me"_

 

After thinking about that I was just standing there so I moved her hair and put it on, "So you are going to wear the necklace?"

"Yes Tobin I told you I will always wear it and put it will make me think of you"

I start to laugh, you are right you told me that you will always wear it.

"So Alex are you excited for your honeymoon?"

"Yeah I've never been to Hawaii"

Yeah neither have I.....

"You'll have fun you probably wont even miss us here"

She just looked over at me and smiled

"Trust me I might not miss the place but I will miss the people here"

Wait is she talking about me?

When she say that, I really don't think she knows what she does to me

 

I just dropped them off at the airport, they are going to have so much fun, but I still wish it was me going to Hawaii with her...

 

_**Kels: Tobin it's cool I was just worried about you actually I'm not busy you want to stop over after you drop Alex and Servando off at the airport** _

_**Me: Ok you want to get breakfast?** _

_**Kels: YES!!! I am so hungry....** _

_**Me: Leaving the airport be there in about 30 mins or so** _

_**Kels: SAWEET** _

 

I get to Kelley's place and I am about to shut off the car and Kelley comes running out the door, then she jumps in, I look over at her

 

"What"

"Hungry much?"

"Yeah I am starving lets go"

We go to I hop and we order our food and Kelley is just staring at me

"So Tobs are you going to tell me whats up or do I have to beat it out of you"

"I...um...uh... I have to tell you something"

"but this is serious so you are going to have to keep its down low"

I think she could tell that I was serious because I wasn't laughing

"Ok Tobin"

"Well I think I am in love with someone that I shouldn't be"

"Who? do I know them?"

Well I am trying to keep these tears in because I don't want her to think of me differently, but I couldn't keep the tears

"Tobin"

"It's ok don't cry"

She grabbed my hand

"You can tell me"

"Kel that's the problem I can't have feelings for her"

"What do you mean you can't have feelings for her?"

I was looking at my hands then I finally looked up

"It's Alex"

"Alex... like Alex your best friend Alex?"

I put my head down again

"Tobin....."

"Kel you can't tell anyone"

"Tobin you can trust me, but did you just realize this?"

"Kelley I don't really know I mean we were close and she is my best friend, but last night at her wedding I was happy for her, but in the back of my mind I wanted to be the one

standing next to her, I feel like she is settling for him, but he is such a great guy and she loves him."

"Tobin you can't tell her, it will destroy her, and like you said she loves Servando"

"I know Kel, I just don't know what to do, but every time I see her I just want to kiss her and tell her but I can't"

"Tobin I can't tell you to try to get over your feelings because it's not that easy"

"But I can't just stay away from her she will know something is up if I don't want to hang out with her"

"Yeah she will"

I looked over at her and I said "Kel what do you think I should do"

"Tobin I really wish I could tell you what to do"

"It's ok Kel, thanks for listening to me"

"Anytime"

I look over at her and she had a huge smile on her face the she said "I know what will take you mind off Alex"

I don't like this

"What is that"

"Lets go have a couple drinks at a bar you and I "

"I don't know Kelley"

"Come on you never know you might see someone there that catches your eye, or just for tonight, I'm not say a one night stand but a one night stand"

"Alright I can always use a couples drinks with you Kel"

"Great"

So after we finished eating I dropped her off

"See ya later Kel"

I was just watching TV before I had to get ready for the night with Kelley, then my phone went off

 

_**Lex: Thanks for dropping us off at the airport, we made it to Hawaii** _

_**Me: no problem that's what friends are for, glad have fun** _

_**Lex: Thanks Tobs I will bring you back a present** _

_**Me: you really don't have too** _

_**Lex: I know I don't have to I want to** _

_**Me: well thank you, have fun talk to you later** _

_**Lex: ok bye <3 you** _

_**Me: <3 you too** _

 

Why do I continue to do that, why does she do that??

 

So I was actually excited to go out drinking with Kelley, trying to get my mind of things and like Kelley said I might meet someone there, So I pull up to Kelley's place.

**_Me: Here_ **

**_Kels: Come on in, I'm not quite ready yet_ **

of course she's not ready, she is probably talking to Hope or she was talking to her and they just couldn't hang up.

_**Me: Alright** _

I shut my car off and go up to the door, I walk in because I know Kelley and she doesn't care. So when I get in there I was right she is on the phone probably talking to Hope, She mouths "Hey" then she held up her pointer finger to say one min.

All I do is smile

So I went into the living room to turn the television on, because if she is talking to Hope she will be a while.

Why does that irritates me so much it really should but it does..

Finally 10 minutes later Kelley was ready and walking into the living room.

"Damn!!! Tobs!!!!"

"What??"

"Who are you trying to impress?"

I just look at her like I really don't know what she is talking about

"Whatever Kels I am just wearing a pair of jeans and a nice top"

"Ok Tobs"

"Well any ways Kelley you look great"

"I know but thanks, so do you"

"Thanks"

"Alright what bar are we going to Kel?"

"How about bar 21?"

I hate that bar

"Really that bar?"

"The only people that go to that bar are college student and they get so drunk"

"Tobs but they have the best drink prices and plus you were once a college student"

OK she was right, but I was never like that

"FINE!!!!"

I mean they do have beers for $2 where else can you get that?

"LET'S GOOOOO!!!"

We get there and there is about 3/4 college people there so we make our way up to the bar and order some drinks, so I am looking around and there really aren't many females here, so Kelley and I are talking well no were not talking because she is on the phone.

"KELLEY"

"Sorry"

Well probably about 15 minutes later guess who walked in? Hope

"Hey Tobin"

"Hey Hope"

Great there goes Bro day.

So we sitting at the bar, I was in my own little world because well since Hope is here Kelley's attention was on her and not me so now I am the third wheel, about 30 minutes later Kelley and Hope left

"Bye"

"Tobin you staying?"

"Yup"

"I just ordered a drink"

"I will be fine, you guys have fun"

I'm actually not mad that they left because I much rather sit here by myself and enjoy my beer in peace. I just finished my drink I motion for the bar tender to come over and he sits another drink in front of me.

How did he know I wanted another drink?

He was smiling at me, "I didn't order this drink."

"I know she did" as he pointed to this female on the other side of the bar.

I smiled and lifted my glass to say thanks.

Do I really want to meet someone at a bar, I mean I guess I will take it, but nothing good could come from this.... Fuck it I don't care

Well she stood up and started walking towards me yeah I was checking her out, she is pretty hot to me long legs, long hair, she looks like she has a body on her, but I have been drinking and she might not even be cute, but she is cute to me now so I will take it.

She puts her hand on my shoulder

"Is this seat taken"

I motion for her to go ahead and sit

"Nope all yours"

I look at her and she has really pretty eyes not like Alex but they were pretty

"Thanks for a drink"

"No Problem"

She stick her hand out "I am Laure"

I take her hand and shake it "Tobin"

"You're pretty cute Tobin"

I smile at her "Thanks you are cute too"

I really think she is cute and it's not just because I am a little drunk

So we started talking and I must admit I was really enjoying talking to her.

We ended up talking most of the night

"So Tobin you think I could have your number?"

Do I really want to see her again?? yeah

"Sure"

So we are walking out the door, and she was walking towards her car

"Are you OK to drive Laure?"

"Yeah"

"Text me when you get home"

I start to walk to my car and right now I really was happy I met someone and hopefully something will come of this, I really want to text Alex but she is on her honeymoon, but then I think maybe I will text Kelley no she is probably busy with Hope, but then I'm like I don't care.

**_Me: Hey Lex hope you are having fun on your honeymoon? just wanted to tell you I have some good news, text me or call me to find out <3 you_ **

I finally make it to my place and I plug my phone in to charge and I am getting ready for bed then I make it back to my room and crash on the bed, then my phone went off it was from a number I didn't know.

**_: Hey Tobin it's Laure I made it home_ **

_**Me: hey, I'm glad, I also made it home** _

_**Laure: I had fun tonight, it was nice meeting you** _

**_Me: Yeah it was fun, nice meeting you too_ **

 

I wasn't lying I had fun.

_**Laure: you busy tonight you want to go out to dinner?** _

_**Me: I am free, I would love too** _

_**Laure: great I will call you later** _

_**Me: Cool but I am about to fall asleep see ya later** _

_**Laure: night** _

 

The next morning I woke up and checked my phone I had a couple message

_**Lex: I am having fun. ohh I can't wait to hear your good news what would you rather me do call you or wait till I get home then you can tell me then?** _

_**Kel: how did you night go? sorry I left you I will make it up to you** _

yeah right.

I think I am going to go for run, I am running down my street thinking about everything that is going on in my life I really can't tell Alex that I think I love her, but I really don't know how much I can take of being around her, especially if I start to drink, but then there is Laure and I want to get to know her, but I really don't want to compare her with Alex, because I am afraid that is what I am going to do. I was in my own little world next thing I know I am running back to my place two hours later.

Wow what a run!!!

I guess I should text Alex back

I pull my phone out and then it starts to ring. OH it's Laure

"Hello"

"Hey Tobin you still wanna go to dinner tonight?"

"Yeah I am down"

"You like Outback?"

"Yeah"

"OK 6 at Outback?"

"Sounds perfect"

Oh what should I wear, wonder what we will do after dinner? maybe my place? maybe her place?

OH shit I forgot I need to text Alex

 

_**Me: glad you are having fun, I will tell you when you get home... ok I will give you a little bit I met someone last night** _

_**Me: it's cool Kel** _

I really am upset about Kelley and Hope

**_Me: Hey Ash what's up_ **

I jump in the shower and just relax before I have to get ready for dinner, after my shower I heard my phone going off, so I looked I had two miss calls and like five message

**_missed call: Lex_ **

**_missed call: Ash_ **

**_Lex: yay!!! I am excited can't wait to hear about her_ **

**_Kel: you ok_ **

**_Ash: What's up dude_ **

**_Ash: what are you up to? you wanna go surfing tomorrow_ **

**_Laure: I am pretty excited to see you again_ **

 

I guess I should text everyone back.

 

_**Me: I will tell you all about her when I see you** _

_**Me: yup** _

_**Me: I am down for surfing tomorrow can't wait to see you dude** _

_**Me: I am pretty excited too** _

 

It' s about 5:45 and I just got to Outback and I get out of my car, they look kind of busy so I went in and put my name in, so we don't have to wait too long, so after I put my name in I went outside to wait for her to come. I am trying to remember what she looked like then I saw this object walking towards me

"Tobin"

Oh yeah I remember damn she is sexy

"Laure hey"

She gave me a hug and I hugged back and at first it was kind of awkward but it has to get better.

Heath....

"That's us

I open the door for her, and walk to our table, we sit down and at first no one talks, finally I had to say something I really can't stand the slience

"So what do you do for a living?"

" I work in advertising"

"What about you?"

"I am actually a soccer player"

"That's cool"

So the whole night we talked and I learned a lot about her and she learned a lot about me, I actually am having a great time and I can't wait to see her again

"So if you're not busy this weekend I have this gala to go to, I was wondering if you would like to go with me?"

"Yeah I would love that"

 

It was Friday and I was on my way to pick Alex and Servando up at the airport, I am sitting waiting for them to get off the plane I am listening to my music then I look up and I see Alex walk off and she comes running towards me

Damn she is beautiful

I pick her up and we hug for about 3 minutes then Servando comes up and he is laughing, I put Alex down and then hug Servando

"Hey Tobin"

"Hey guys how was your honeymoon?"

"It was amazing" Servando said as he put his arm around Alex

I clench my jaw

"I can't wait to hear all about it"

"Well you want to come over for dinner tonight"

"Sure"

"Then you can tell me all about this girl you met"

"Ok"

We just got to their house, and Servando was going to make some steaks on the grill.

I sit down on the couch and then Alex walks in and sits next to me and when I say sits next to me there is probably about a inch between us she probably should just sit on my lap, but I really wish she would sit on my lap.

"So Tobs tell me about this girl"

"Her name is Laure she works in advertisement, she is 27, we went to dinner and tomorrow she invited me to this gala for her work"

"Well she seems nice I can't wait to meet her"

"It seems like you like her because you have been smiling ever since I saw you at the airport"

" I really do like her and I just met her less than a week ago"

"I am glad Tobin"

She really does seem like she is happy for me, I am excited for Alex to meet Laure.

After dinner we talked about their honeymoon and I was getting tired

"Well I better get going"

I gave them a hug then Alex walked me out to my car

"Thanks for picking us up Tobin"

"You're welcome"

"Tobin i really am happy for you"

"Thanks Lex that means a lot to me"

Ok I really want to kiss her but I can't

'Bye Lex"

"Bye Tobs

 

And with that I got into my car and turn on the radio and guess what song came on "Have you ever" by Brandi. great!!! and I all I can do is think of Alex and I blew another chance that I could tell her but of course I didn't do it because I just can't tell her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think


	3. Time for the Gala

When I got into my place my phone started to ring and it was Laure, I was really happy that she was calling me, hope she isn't cancelling on me, or what if she doesn't want me to go with her? what if she found someone else.

"Hello"

"Hey Tobin how are you?"

"Good I just got home from dropping my friends off"

"Oh was it Alex and Servando?"

"Yeah"

"Did they have fun on their honeymoon?"

"Yeah well they said they did, they said they can't wait to go back there."

I really like that she is asking, I can't believe she remember that not only did they go on their honeymoon but that she remembers their names, I think I told her once but she must have a good memory or she actually was listening to me, none of my ex's ever listened to me before about my friends.

"Well OK so I was just making sure you still were up for being my date to this gala tomorrow"

"Yeah I am still willing to go, if you want me to go with you still"

"Yes!!!"

OK she got real excited.

"I mean yeah I still want you to go with me."

"So what time should I be ready?"

"Well it starts at 5 so I was thinking I would pick you up at like 4 or 4:15"

"That will work"

"Cool"

"So what are you going to do the rest of the night?"

" I really don't have anything going on"

"Well if you want you can come over here and maybe we can watch a movie"

"Yeah I can do that, this way I will know where you live"

So I give her my address and I looked around to make sure I didn't have clothes everywhere and I started to make some popcorn, I just finished making the popcorn and I was about to find a movie then my door bell rang.

Wow that was fast. did she fly here? was she just driving around the city? was she close to my house? I need to stop worrying she is here isn't she. yes

I open the door and I start to check out what she is wearing she is wearing jogging pants and a Nike sweatshirt, and her hair was up in a bun.

By me looking at her outfit I can tell she likes to let loose and she isn't so uptight and she doesn't have to dress up all the time.

"Come in"

So she comes in and gives me a hug then I asked her if she wanted to take a look around

So we walking around the we got to my room.

"So this is my room"

"Oh is this where all the magic happens?"

Wait what??

"Yeah uh um I guess so"

"So Tobin did you show me your room so you can take advantage of me? You waste no time do you Tobin?"

"Uh.... Um... "

OK I just got real uncomfortable real quick

"Tobin I am just messing with you lets check out the rest of your place"

I just started to laugh, I really wasn't expecting her to say that.

She seems to like my place.

We picked a movie we picked the notebook, so we were watching it and I was sitting on the couch on one side and she was sitting on the other side, I really want to sit closer to her, like right now there is so much space between us another person could sit between us, I mean I sit closer to Alex than I am sitting right now with her.

I am just going get up and act like I have to go to the restroom, then when I sit back down I will sit closer to her.

When I sat back down I sat down a little closer, I looked over at her she just smiled, well she didn't move so that's a plus.

Well the movie just got over

"Tobin thanks for inviting me over I had fun"

I am walking her to the door and I really think I should ask her to stay or is that too soon

Should I ask her to stay? no

I gave her a hug, well the hugs are getting better but I want them to be longer

"Thanks for coming over"

"Thanks for inviting me"

"See you tomorrow"

With that she walked to her car and I closed the door and headed to bed.

 

The next morning I woke up and I had to get ready for our meeting for soccer, so I called Alex to see if she needed a ride

 

**_Me: Hey Lex you want me to pick you up for the meeting then maybe get lunch_ **

**_Lex: Sure_ **

**_Me: Alright I will be over in about 20 mins_ **

**_Lex: OK_ **

 

I really hope Servando isn't there I really don't want to see him, but I really don't have a problem with him I just can't look at him because I have feelings for his wife.

She opened the door.

Damn!!! Why is she so sexy in just a t-shirt and pants

 

"Hey Tobs"

 

"Hey Lex"

 

So we just got to the meeting so I start talking to some people on the team, then our friend Allie yelled "Tobs!!" So I was talking to her a little bit.

I was sitting down and my phone went off and it was Alex

 

**_Lex: bored yet?_ **

 

I start to smirk and I started to laugh and look over at her on the other side of the room

 

**_Me: Yeah of course_ **

_**Lex: Are you excited about the gala tonight?** _

_**Me: yeah but a little nervous** _

_**Lex: Why?** _

_**Me: What if her friends don't like me? what if I make a fool of myself** _

_**Lex: Don't be silly Tobs they are going to love you, I mean really what's not to love** _

 

How should I take that? she is just being my best friend and being nice.

 

**_Me: Thanks Lex_ **

 

So I actually don't know what the coaches were talking about because I was texting Alex the whole time, but I am pretty sure I know what the were talking about because they

say the same thing every time.

I was walking to my car and I heard my phone buzz, so when I got into my car I looked at it.

 

**_Laure: Hey Tobin are you getting excited about the gala tonight?_ **

**_Me: Of course_ **

 

Alex looks over at me "Is that Laure?"

"Yeah she asked if I was excited for the gala"

"Tobin what are you going to wear?"

"I... uh... hmm.. I really don't know"

"Well I will help you, how about we will check my closet and if nothing in there you like we will run to the mall and well find something there"

I just looked at her I just started to think besides that I have feelings for her she really is a great friend to me and I really don't know what I would do without her in my life.

"You would do that for me Lex?"

"Of course Tobs you are my best friend and I'm going to make you look amazing for Laure and make everyone jealous at the gala."

"OK thanks"

So we get to Alex's place and we are looking around her closet and I was trying like everything in her closet and I didn't realize that she has so many dresses, I finally found one that I really liked it was a long black dress with lace on the front and not to mention a slit down the leg, little bit to high but I like it.

"So what time is she picking you up tonight?"

"She said about four or 4:15"

So I looked at my watch and it was like two.

"Well I better get going, Thanks for the dress Lex."

"You're welcome Tobin, hey you want me to come over your place to help you get ready? I can do your makeup and your hair?"

Well I could use the help I really don't use makeup, or I really don't know what to do with my hair and plus Alex always looks good with her makeup and he hair.

"That would be great"

So we drove over to my place and I jumped in the shower, when I walked out Alex was just sitting on my bed looking at her phone and she really wasn't smiling, wonder what is wrong?

I walked over to my bed and she looked up and she got a huge smile on her face

"Hey" she said in a whisper

"Lex is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I was just waiting for you to get that dress on"

"OK, I was just making sure everything is OK"

"Yep, thanks I am good."

I got my dress on and walked out of the bathroom and I looked at Alex and she was just standing there with a huge smile on her face.

"Tobs you look great, never mind you look beautiful, that dress fits you perfectly."

"Alright Tobs sit down and let me do your makeup and hair."

So I am sitting right in front of her and she is so close to me and all I can think about is I just want to kiss her, but then I start thinking about Laure and how much fun I am going to have tonight.

Alex finally finished my makeup and hair.

"Stand up I want to see you."

I stood up and I looked in the mirror and I'm not going to lie I look great, she did an awesome job on my makeup and hair.

"Tobs wow you amazing, you are going to blow everyone away"

"Thanks Lex, thank you for helping me get ready, with my hair and makeup and also the dress you are letting me borrow."

She gave me a hug "you're welcome Tobs"

"Well I better get going."

"Bye."

"Lex I will text or call you tomorrow and tell you about the Gala."

"OK."

I am walking the floor actually pacing the floor waiting for Laure to get here, I really don't know why I am so nervous, actually I think it's because I just want Laure to like me and I don't want to make a fool of myself.

So I am lost in my thoughts and someone is knocking at my door, so I open the door

Damn she looks great!!!

"Hey Tobs you look amazing"

"Thanks"

"Laure you look great too."

We get to the Gala and there are so many people there, and everyone looks so great there, but I only got my eyes on Laure.

So Laure introduce me to a bunch of people that she works with and they were all real nice, but there was this one guy there and every time I would look over at him he was staring at Laure at first I thought it was me but then I realize that it was Laure that he was staring at.

It was about 11 at night and I was feeling great had a couple of glasses of wine and when I say a couple I mean like 10 or 11, so I was ready to go because this guy keeps staring again and I just want to get home and take this dress off.

I walked over to Laure and she looks over at me, she puts her arm around my waist and whispered in my ear

"Did I tell you how sexy you look tonight?"

 

Wow I want her.

 

"Well you look sexy too and the things I want to do to you"

She grabbed my hand and was dragging me through the building and next thing I know we were at her car and she has me pushed up against her door then she starts to kiss my neck and as soon as I started to enjoy it she pulled away then she is just staring at me and then she opens the door and we get in.

 

Wait what just happen?

So I want to ask her what that was but I just can't ask her, but then she just puts her hand on my leg and starts rubbing my leg.

This girl and her mix signals I don't know what to think.

When we get to my place she doesn't shut her car off, so I really don't know what to do

"Tobin thanks for going with me to the gala"

 

WHAT THE FUCK!!!

 

I start to get out of her car and she grabs my arm, and I turn back and look at her and she really looks like she wants to say something

"Bye Laure"

"Bye Tobin"

I really want to know what she is thinking right now I am just going to see if she text or calls me and maybe she will tell me what happen.

I head in to my apartment and I think I am just about to go to bed, I am about to fall asleep when my cell goes off

**_Kelley: how was the Gala?_ **

Then I am about to text her back when it goes off again

**_Lex: Hope you had fun at the gala I want to hear details_ **

**_Ash: Hope you are having fun_ **

Well I really don't want to talk tonight I will just text them in the morning because the one person that I wanted to text me didn't.

grr...

The next morning I look at my phone to see if Laure text me or maybe called me but she didn't

Did I do something?? Did someone say something to her?

Should I text her?

Screw it I am

 

**_Me: Hey Laure how are you? how are you feeling?_ **

 

I get out of bed and I start to walk into the kitchen and then my phone starts ringing and it's my coach

Tobin we are having a practice today at 12

OK

So I text Alex

 

**_Me: Hey Alex will you pick me up for practice_ **

**_Lex: sure_ **

**_Me: Thanks_ **

 

I really don't feel like driving and I know Alex will wait to hear about my night, maybe she can help me on what happen with Laure

Alex just picked me up and I haven't heard back from Laure which is really crazy, so I am sitting in her car looking out the window and Alex pats my leg

"Tobs what's going on? everything OK?"

"Hmm oh yeah"

"You seem a little quiet"

"oh sorry just thinking"

"What's up? did something happen?"

"Well that's the thing seems like we both had a great time and when we were getting ready to leave she told me I looked sexy and I told her she did too then she pulled me outside and pinned me against the car and she started to kiss my neck and that only lasted like 2 seconds and I was so confused then she got into her car and started to drive me home, so as we were driving she put her hand on my leg, when I got home she just dropped me off and didn't want to come in., she told me she would call me or text me but I haven't heard from her."

Alex is just looking at me

"So I text her this morning when I woke up but I haven't heard back"

"That's crazy Tobs"

"So nothing crazy happen at the Gala?"

"No everything was going great, she introduce me to her friends and well the people she works with, we were all chatting and getting along great, she would wink at me and the whole night we were close together"

"And what did she say when you got out of the car?"

"Well she grabbed my arm when I was getting out and I looked back and it looked like she was going to say something but she just looked at me so I said bye and then she said bye"

"I wish I knew, lets go to practice and lets see if she calls or text you while were in practice"

"Yeah I guess"

So I look at my phone before I put it in my bag before practice and still nothing from her, maybe she is still sleeping

 

So practice was painful the coaches tried to kill us, I just got out of the shower and I went to my locker to check my phone I had two missed calls and two text message, all from Laure and I got real excited when I saw that.

 

**_Laure: Hey Tobin I am good, how are you?_ **

**_Laure: Hey Tobin you wanna get something to eat or we can pick up food and watch a movie up to you. I really want to see you_ **

 

_"Hey Tobin I was just seeing what you were up to tonight I wanted to see you again give me a call"_

 

_"Hey Tobin call me or text me when you get this"_

 

I want to see her and find out what is up

 

**_Me: I would love that_ **

**_Me: Lets get food then take it back to my place and we can watch a movie_ **

**_Laure: Sounds perfect_ **

 

"Hey Tobs did she text you?"

"Yeah were going to get dinner and watch a movie at my place"

"Well that's good I hope you could find out what happen last night"

So Alex dropped me off and I got ready for the night, Laure text me when I was getting ready

 

**_Laure: I am going to pick up a pizza is that cool_ **

**_Me: Sure_ **

**_Laure: with???_ **

**_Me: Pepperoni banana peppers_ **

**_Laure: you have anything to drink_ **

**_Me: Water, wine, beer, soda_ **

**_Laure: OK be there in about 40 mins or so_ **

**_Me: OK_ **

 

So we just got finished eating and we walked into the other room to start to watch the movie, I sat on the couch and then she sat down next to me and this time she was right next to me.

I really should ask her about last night

no...

yes...

here goes...

"Laure can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Was everything OK with you last night?"

"Yeah why?"

"I don't know something didn't feel right"

"I had fun, did you have fun?"

"Yeah I just didn't want the night to end but I guess you did"

"I was just tired"

"Laure you were giving mix signals"

"You started to kiss my neck and I was really into it but then you pulled away"

"Tobin yeah I am sorry I just didn't want to rush anything with you I want to go slow and if I continue last night I really don't think I would have stopped"

"Tobin I really like you and I don't want to ruin anything"

"OH" I say

"It's just my last relationship was a mess and it ended badly and I just don't want to just jump into anthing to fast"

"OH"

 

Do I believe her? No but I am going to have to act like I do.

"Well I am all for that but you have to talk to me about that you just left me like see ya"

"I am sorry"

"Will you just talk to me about it next time please"

"Yeah"

Then she grabbed my hand and started to hold it, I pulled her closer to me and I put my arm around her shoulder.

We were just enjoying the movie and then all of a sudden Laure put her hand on my leg and started to rub my thigh.

What is she doing...

So I'm just enjoying it, then probably five minutes later she stopped

"you didn't have to stop"

So she started to do it again and this time she was rubbing higher up my thigh

"yeah and plus I liked it" I said kind of laughing

So after the movie was over I picked up all the leftovers and shut off the tv

"Hey Laure how would you feel about meeting Alex one day next week maybe next Saturday when we get back from our soccer game"

"Yeah I would like that"

"Awesome"

"Laure if you want you can stay the night"

"Yeah I really want to Tobin but if I stay I don't think I can control myself and like I said I really want to go slow"

I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek

"Yeah I can deal with that"

I walked her to her car and I gave her another hug "Call or text me when you get home"

I just got into to bed, making sure I had all my stuff ready for soccer practice in the morning and then I looked at my phone and saw I had a message

 

_**Lex: I will be at your place at 8:30 and we're going to get breakfast then go to practice** _

 

Wonder why she wants to go to breakfast? she usually eat breakfast with Servando maybe he is away for soccer

 

**_Laure: I am home, I had fun tonight I will talk to you tomorrow_ **

_**Me: Good, I had fun too, I will text you tomorrow after practice** _

 

I am laying in bed and just thinking I really do like Laure and I got to the point where when I don't see her I want to see her, or if I don't talk to her I really want to talk to her.

The next morning Alex was at my place at 8:15 I was ready because she is always early, she walked in and I looked at her and she is wearing white pants and a t shirt and I

know I have said this before but she can make the simplest thing look so good.

 

"Hey Tobs"

"Hey Lex"

"Where do you wanna go to breakfast at?"

"Lets go to I Hop"

"Let's go"

So we get to I Hop and sit down and we ordered our food and now we are waiting for our food

"So Lex next Saturday after we get home from our away game you and Servando wanna go to dinner with Laure and I"

"Yeah I would love that"

"I need to meet this girl that has your attention and I need to make sure she is good enough for you"

"Yeah Lex go easy on her, I really do like her"

I really hope they get along, it would suck if my girlfriend and best friend didn't get along

 

I should text Laure and tell her

 

**_Me: Hey next Saturday you, me, Alex and Servando our going on a double date_ **

**_Laure: Awesome can't wait_ **

**_Me: Me either._ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.


	4. That's my Best friend!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy!!!!

So I just got home from dropping Alex off from our game and I am going to get dress and go pick up Laure so we can go to dinner with Alex and Servando, I haven't seen Laure for a couple days and I really miss her but I did talk to her everyday if over text or calling her.

 

**_Me: I am about to leave my place then be on my way to pick you up_ **

**_Laure: can't wait, when you get here just walk in_ **

_**Me: Ok** _

_**Laure: I miss you** _

_**Me: Miss you too** _

 

So I get to Laure's and I am a little nervous because I really want them to get along, and I know deep down that Alex knows how much I really like Laure so I know she wont be to tough on her. But I know that the only reason why she is so hard on people is because she only wants the best for me.

 

I walk into her house and I yell that I am here, then I hear her yell she will be right down, so I walk into the other room and I see that the television is on so I sit down and I start to watch a soccer game that is on television. I am all into watching the game and I didn't realize Laure was right behind me, because all of a sudden she started to rub my shoulders, and it felt so good especially after my soccer game yesterday, then she lends down and whispered in my ear "I really missed you these past couple days, how about we stay here and I show you how much I missed you" I really don't say anything then she walks around the couch and she walks over to me and she straddles me and she starts to kissing my neck and puts her hands under my shirt I can feel the goosebumps she is giving me and well I really was enjoying it, so I wrap my hands around her and she moves from my neck to my lips and we start fighting for control, next thing I know she is pulling my shirt off and then I am picking her up and she wraps her arms around my neck and she is kissing my neck and I am carrying her upstairs to her room, I lay her down and I pull her shirt off, and I am just staring at her "Damn!" 

"You are so sexy"

 

"Tobs I want you"

 

"FUCKKKKKK"

 

"TOOOOBIIIINNNN"

 

"Tobin we better get going text Alex tell her were running late"

"hmm do we have to go I want to stay here and make you scream my name again" I say with a smirk

"Babe that's your best friend."

"Yeah but you are my girlfriend."

"I can kiss you and make you moan I can't kiss her or make her moan"

She gets up and throws my phone at me and I know I am going to have message or miss calls I look at my phone and I was right

 

_**Lex: we are running late can we meet at 7 instead of 6?** _

_**Lex: no?** _

_**Lex: Tobin is that OK?** _

_**Lex: I guess that's OK** _

 

I look at the time and it's 6:40

 

Shit!!!

 

_**Me: Sorry I was charging my phone yeah 7 is OK can we make it 715** _

_**Lex: I was worried about you yeah 7:15 is ok** _

 

I finally get out of bed and put my clothes on then I walk up to Laure and wrap my arms around her and start kissing her neck

"Babe that was amazing you felt so good"

"so did you"

"Come on babe we need to go"

"I'm not really hungry anymore" I said then I winked at her

She just looks at me and walks by me and slaps my ass

 

We are driving to the restaurant, and Laure grabs my hand and I look at her and she has a smile on her face

"So babe are you excited to meet Alex and Servando?"

"Yeah of course Alex is your best friend"

That makes me smile,

"Well you are going to love her, well I mean them"

We get to there, so we are walking hand and hand I open the door for Laure and she walks in, now I have my hand on her lower back, they lead us to where Alex and Servando are, They both stood up and I gave them both a hug I looked over at Laure

"Laure this is Alex"

"Alex this is Laure"

Alex gave her a hug "nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too, Tobs talked a lot about you"

They seem to like each other, this is great

"Laure this is Servando" she shakes his hand

"Servando this is Laure"

"Nice to meet you Laure"

"Nice to meet you too"

 

So we are sitting down looking at the menu and I am trying to figure out what I want to get when all of a sudden Laure puts her hand on my thigh and starts rubbing my leg and she keeps getting higher and higher up my leg, she is really turning me on, well If I was turned on with her rubbing my leg I am about to get real turned on because her hand just went in my pants then she starts rubbing her hand over my underwear and I am trying to keep my breathing under control as I'm trying to talk to Alex and Servando about our soccer game.

"So Tobin are you and Laure going to Ash for her party tomorrow night?"

I looked at Laure and she smiled

"Yeah I think we are going to stop by"

"That's good because Ash was excited that she will finally get to meet her"

 

I am still trying to talk to them without making it to oblivious of what Laure is doing, wonder if they know what is going on?

Next thing I know Laure is moving her hand from on top of my panties to inside my panties and she sticks one finger in, I put my hand on her arm I don't know why but I just wanted to touch her, I am getting used to this I can handle this shit she just adding another finger, she was moving in and out going faster and faster, she wasn't making it to obvious because Alex and Servando were having a conversation still, about 5 minutes later Laure is pulling out her fingers after she sent me over the edge.

 

"Tobin I need to go to the bathroom"

I move out of the seat to let her out she kissed my cheek when she got out, I sit back down and I look over at Alex and she is just laughing and shaking her head

She has to know, wait I know she knows but she wont say anything to embarrass me.

"Tobin!"

"What's up Alex?"

"She seems nice, I can tell why you like her"

"Yeah she is really great, I really like her Lex"

 

Well the rest of the night Alex and Laure were talking they were getting along great, somehow we ended up talking about when we were in college and we went to a party and we both got so drunk that we all decided  to go skinny dipping with all our friends, it was quite embarrassing but I didn't care and she thought it was funny but I guess Alex never told Servando because he didn't think it was funny, because he became very quiet, then he wanted to change the subject. So Servando and I are waiting to pay our bill while Alex and Laure walked out to the car.

"Tobs I think Laure is real cool and so does Alex, so you can rest easy knowing that."

I start laughing "Yeah it is a plus" then my phone went off so I looked at it

 

**_Laure: Hurry up!! lets get out of here I want to hear you moan my name again!!_ **

I gulped

"Everything OK Tobs?"

"Yup"

"Well this was fun but we better get going"

 

So I gave them a hug and then we were out the door on the way to the car.

We get to my place and right when I close the door, Laure is running towards my room so I follow after her and as I am following I see..

 

flip flops...

 

pants..

 

t-shirt...

 

panties...

 

bra...

 

DAMN!!!

 

I finally make it to my room and she is laying on my bed naked I might add, I am just staring at her, she motion for me to walk closer towards her.

about a hour later we are laying there trying to catch our breath, she is rubbing circles on my stomach,"Babe that was amazing"

 

"So did you have fun tonight?"

 

"yeah they are cool"

 

"Good, I am glad you had fun"

 

She starts to get out of bed I'm really confused "Where are you going?"

 

So she starts to put her clothes back on "I need to get home I need to let my dog out"

 

Wait, I was at her house and I didn't see a dog.

 

I try to reach for her "I want you to stay the night with me."

 

maybe she will invite me over?

 

Nope!!!

 

I just don't understand, and with that I am walking after her trying to get her to stay

 

"Babe stay the night or go let the dog out and come back"

 

She gave me a hug and then we started to make out, she pulled away to soon

 

"Aww babe sorry, I will stay the night tomorrow after your friends party"

 

"Ok"

 

I walked outside and we hugged before she got into her car "I had fun today and meeting your friends I can't wait to meet your other friends tomorrow hopefully they are as nice as Alex and Servando and hopefully they like me" I pulled away "I am sure they will love you"

 

So I walk back inside trying to figure out what is going on with Laure? maybe she has to go to someones house to let there dog out because I really didn't see a dog or anything that a dog would play with, but I really didn't look around her house, I mean I did just go into the living room where her television was OK we were in her room but I wasn't looking around her room, Damn it I just don't know my phone went off.

 

_**Lex: Hey I had a great time tonight hope you guys had fun, and Laure was great** _

_**Me: Yeah we had a great time and she really liked you guys** _

_**Lex: Good..... oh by the way you might want to cover up the hickeys on your neck** _

 

Shit.....

 

_**Me: I don't know what you are talking about** _

_**Lex: OK Tobs** _

_**Me: Why are you up?** _

_**Lex: Couldn't sleep, wait is Laure there?** _

_**Me: no she left she had to let her dog out** _

_**Me: and why can't you sleep?** _

_**Lex: OH.. and I just have a lot on my mind and it keeps me up** _

_**Me: anything I can help with?** _

_**Lex: I will talk to you about it in person to hard to explain but thanks Tobs you're such a great friend I don't know what I would do without you in my life** _

_**Me: Ok, but you don't have to worry about that I will always be in your life** _

_**Lex: I know** _

_**Lex: well I will see you tomorrow I'm going to try to sleep** _

_**Me: Goodnight Lex** _

 

Wonder what is going on with her she knows I will always be in her life, what is on her mind I really should find out but I need to go to bed I am really tired

I get ready for bed and check my phone

 

**_Laure: I just got home, can't wait for tomorrow and I also can't wait to hear my name off your lips again_ **

**_Me: me either and I can't wait for that either_ **

 

Well  I must have been tired because the next thing I know I am waking up the next morning and my phone is beeping

 

_**Lex: Tobs are you up?** _

_**Lex: If you are up can you call me** _

_**Lex: I guess you are sleeping** _

_**Lex: I will talk to you later then night** _

 

I called her and she answered "Helloo"

"Alex is everything ok? are you crying?"

"Tobbbin I have to call you back"

What the hell!!!

I am going to call Kelley maybe she talked to her

"Hello"

"Hey Kel how are you?"

"Good hey have you talked to Alex?"

"She was talking to me a little yesterday but not after that why"

"Well she went to dinner last night and met Laure and then we were texting after that and she said she couldn't sleep then she text me during the night while I was sleeping then I called her just now and it sounds like she was crying, then she told me that she had to call me back"

"Um when am I going to meet Laure? and yeah when I talked to her she was short on the phone but I just thought she was busy"

"Kel you can meet her tonight at Ash party if you go"

"Yeah I will be there"

"I just wonder want is going on with her?"

"Well I wish I knew but you know if it's bad she will tell you"

"Yeah you are right"

"Soooooo Tobino hows the love life going?"

"Actually it's going great I couldn't be happier I can't wait for you to meet her"

"Well I am pretty excited for you guys to meet her"

"Hold on Kel... Laure is calling no let me call you back"

"OK"

"Hey Babe"

"Hey sexy, how are you doing?"

"Great"

"So you wanna go grab something to eat then we can hang out before the party tonight and maybe have some fun"

"Oh I like the sound of that, well I have to take a shower and get ready"

"Well I will just meet you at your house"

"OK well hey If you get here, you can just walk in, I might be in the shower"

"Ok see ya soon"

I should text Alex just so she knows that she can text me or call me if she needs to

 

Me: Lex I hope everything is OK, call me or text me if you need to talk

I call Kelley back, and she didn't answer you know what I think I should call Ash maybe her and Ali have talked to Alex

 

"Dude"

"What's up dude"

"Hey you coming tonight?"

"Yeah I am bringing Laure so you better be nice."

"Sweet and you don't have to worry about me you should worry about Alex"

"Ha ha yeah well they met last night so they seem to get along"

"Hey Ash speaking of Alex have you or Ali talked to her?"

"Well Ali and her are going shopping, she called and said she needed to get out and go shopping, and you know Ali is always up for shopping"

"Oh did Ali say that Alex seem upset or anything?"

"No she didn't say why?"

"Well she was texting me last night saying she couldn't sleep and then she text me like three times overnight but I was sleeping and then when I called her this morning it seem like she was crying and she said she had to call me back."

"Well I am sure everything is fine but I will text Ali and see if anything is up"

"OOk "

"See ya later dude"

I realize that I need to get in the shower because Laure will be here soon, I grab my clothes that I am going to wear and I get into the shower and I am just standing there letting the water run down my body and I am just can't keep from thinking about Alex well next thing I hear is my shower curtain opening and in walked into the shower completely naked was Laure.

 

DAMN!!!!

 

"Babe you are super hot"

She walks over and gives me a hug"I thought you wanted company"

"OH hell yeah I did"

With that next thing I know she is on her knees sticking her tongue in my sensitive, I have one hand in her hair and the other one on the wall because I am pretty sure I need it to hold me up, with the water running down my body.

 

OMG!!!!!

 

THAT FEELSS.........

 

SOOOOO GOOOOD....

 

LAURRRRE....

 

I need to sit down or lay down, I pick her up off the ground and gave her a kiss then carried her into my bedroom and lay her down on my bed and I lay between her leg and I'm hoovering over her, I start to kiss her neck, then whisper in her ear "I want to taste you" so I start kissing down her neck... her body... her thighs then I move to her sensitive area, I stick my tongue in and I start working all over her i stick a finger in and moving it in and out then I add another, she buckles her hips I push them down with my other hand.

 

"Tooobiiin..."

 

"I'm about to commmmm...."

 

and just like that she is going over the edge...

damn that was quick...

she cuddles next to me and then we started to make out.

 

"I like taking showers with you"

 

"Well I felt bad because I had to leave last night"

 

"You don't have to apologize but I am always willing to have you do that to apologize"

 

she starts to laugh and so do I

 

"Alright I need to take a shower, you want to join me? I will wash that sweat off you"

 

"Bet"

 

After a not so quick shower we are getting dress "So babe where do you wanna go eat at?"

 

"Let's go to Red lobster"

 

"OK"

 

So we just left Red lobster and now we are on the way to Ash's for her party and everyone keeps texting and calling to make sure that I was coming and I was bring Laure with me.

 

_**Ash: Are you on your way** _

_**Kel: Tobin get your ass here to Ash now..** _

_**Lex: What time are you getting to Ash** _

_**Cheney: Will you be at Ash tonight??** _

_**Ash: Dude will you bring some ice please** _

_**Kel: Um hello the party has already started...** _

 

So I text Ash back

 

Me: will do..

 

We finally get to Ash's I grab Laure hand while we walk into the house, I can tell she is a little nervous so I want to make sure I stay close to her till she warms up to everyone.

We walk in and walk into the kitchen and we see Ash and Ali talking to Ali brother Kyle

"TOBIN!!!!!"

We walk over towards Ash and I hand her the bag of ice, "Laure this is Ash and her girlfriend Ali and her brother Kyle, Guys this is Laure my girlfriend" "Nice to meet you, Well we are about to play beer pong I will chat with you guys when we get finished, and oh Tobs, Lex was looking for you"

 

So I grab us something to drink and then we walked outside to see who was out there, well there wasn't anyone really out there so we just sat down, she was sitting on my lap and we just started talking and I was rubbing her leg then whispered

 

"Thanks for coming tonight"

 

"No problem I needed to meet your friends anyways"

 

"Yeah you are right"

 

So we were in our own little world and then I heard

 

"Tobin"

 

I know that voice, I really hope it isn't who I think it is...

 

"Tobin"

 

I turn around and yep I was right it's Christen... Shit... why the hell is she here, she isn't friends with Ash..

 

"Hey Christen" I say with a little bite to it

 

"How are you?"

 

"Great"

 

Should I introduce her to Laure?

 

Next thing I know is Alex came running out

 

"Tobs come on we need to beat Servando and Kyle in beer pong"

 

"Oh hey Laure nice to see you come watch us beat them"

And she is dragging me down the stairs.

 

"So we do have next game of beer pong but I wanted to get you away from psycho out there"

 

We both start laughing.

 

So Alex and I just beat Servando and Kyle in beer pong, now we me Lex and Laure are waiting for Ash and Ali to come back downstairs, Well Kelley and Hope walked down the stairs. "Tobino are you down here"

 

"Yeah I'm down here"

 

Then she ran up to us with her loud self I think she is drunk.

 

"Kelley this is my girlfriend Laure"

 

"Laure this is my friend Kelley"

 

"Finally I get to meet you, I thought Tobin made you up"

 

Well it was getting late and almost everyone was leaving the party, the whole night actually turned out great, everyone was getting along with Laure and the funny thing is that Alex and Laure were hanging out a lot, Kelley made a fool of herself and Hope had to take her home, So apparently were all going camping one night that was all Ash and Alex's planning which will be fun and I am glad they are so welcoming to Laure.

 

"Alright I'll see you guys later we are heading home"

 

So we say our goodbyes

 

We just got to my place and we just changes to get ready for bed so we climbed into bed I lay down first then Laure got in and slid right next to me, I am rubbing her back Laure has her head on my chest "So tomorrow we are going to go over my parents and you can meet them, how does that sound?" I was just thinking really "Yeah sounds great" and then Laure started to move, "Babe where are you going" then next thing I know she is underneath the covers.

The next day at practice I was talking to Alex about how Laure inviting me to go over her parents, and she was so happy for me and I told her I was a little nervous and she told me to just be myself and her parents would love me, which she was right I have nothing to worry about.

 

So we just finished practice and I am changing into some different clothes and I look at my phone and it was a text from Laure

 

_**Laure: Hey I am going to have to cancel tonight I actually came down with the flu, so I told my parents can we move it to next week, hope that's ok** _

 

Hmm she was find yesterday, maybe she just doesn't want me to meet her parents anymore, maybe they don't want to me meet me?

 

_**Me: :( sorry hope you feel better, yeah next week will work, I'm kind of sad I wont get to see you tonight** _

**Perry: Can you pick up Chase tonight, we want to have a date night and don't want to leave him home by himself.**

Aww..

 

_**Me: Yeah I can do that** _

_**Perry: Are you sure? Chase was excited that I said you might pick him up** _

_**Me: Yeah I am sure** _

 

I miss him he's 14 and he is my little buddy well he isn't little anymore, he is my only nephew.

"So Tobs are you excited about meeting some more of Laure's parents?"

"I was but she had to cancel she came down with the flu"

 

"Oh that sucks sorry"

"Yeah"

 

"Well Servando went out with some of his friends so I wanted to see if you want to come over we can watch movies play Fifa"

 

Something really is off with Alex.

"Well I am picking up Chase now, Perry text me and since Laure cancelled I was free"

"Aw well you both can come over I haven't seen him in awhile"

Well Chase does like Alex, maybe too much oh well

"Alright"

 

So I dropped Alex off and I went home to call Perry to see what time I should pick Chase up

 

She told me around 5 so I'm picked him up around then

I get to her house and when I walk in she gives me a hug "thanks for watching him" I hug her back "It's no problem I miss him" So I am talking to her husband then I hear "Chase get down here you aunt is here" So he walks down and give me a hug "Hey when are you going to stop growing you are almost taller than me" he starts to laugh " Sorry Tobs I'm already am taller lol" So we are about to leave "have fun you guys" "You too"

 

"So what are we going to do?"

 

" Well I was thinking we could over Alex tonight, is that cool?"

 

"Oh for sure, I haven't seen her in a while."

So while we were driving to Alex' s

"So Tobs is Servando there or is he out with his friends?"

I just looked at him

"What?"

"Tobs he is always going out with his friends, they are married he needs to spend time with his wife, If I was married to her I would want to spend every second of every day with her"

"Well I mean they hang out but anyways she goes out with her friends"

"Yeah but he is always with her when she goes out with her friends but she never goes when he goes out with his friends"

How does he know that?

"How do you know so much?"

He starts laughing "Facebook Tobin get with the program"

"Well I mean Alex and I hang out without him

"Tobin she is your best friend you guys are like sisters and to be honest you treat her better than she does"

What is he trying to do get us hooked up?

"Chase I don't want to talk about this with you about their relationship"

"OK OK but we will"

We get to Alex's house and Chase is real excited to get inside to see her, well so am I, but I really need to text Laure see how she is doing.

 

Me: hey just seeing how you are feeling, text me later, can't wait to see you again

 

Alex opens the door, and then she gave Chase a hug, "wow ever time I see you, you get taller and taller" he starts to laugh " I am still growing"

"Good to see you Alex"

"You too Chase"

Then he walks in and then Alex walked up to me and gave me a hug

She pulled away but too soon for my liking

"Hey Tobs"

"Hey Lex"

So we started to play FIFA and then Alex and I started to have a couple drinking while we were playing, then Alex decided she wanted to play power hour and I was all for it, I love the compensation between Alex and I, well we were almost to 30 minutes and I was really feeling it, So Chase made a bet with Alex that he could beat her in FIFA and if he won she has to kiss someone, now when they were telling me the bet I was like wait what?

First of all there is only three of us here and she wont kiss him, well she better not but I mean it could be a little kiss, OK well she better win.

So this power hour is really getting to us we didn't make it pasted 45 minutes, so I was laying on the couch watching them play, I was sipping on my drink, So Alex scored first and she was jumping around, talking smack to him, OK so she should win she plays soccer but it's different on the game ha ha well he took that time to try to score a goal, well he did, so now tied 1 to 1 they were going into extra time, I really don't know who I should root for lol is that bad well then all of a sudden Chase score with probably about 10 seconds left."

 

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOAL"

 

"Cheater"

 

"Alex I won, now you have to make out with Tobin" then he smiled at me

 

What the hell is he doing???

 

I choked on my drink....What??? That wasn't the bet

 

"Grr. Alright a bet is a bet"

Well nothing really happened,

"Alex don't forget the bet" Chase said

"I won't before the night is over I will kiss her"

"OK" he said

Maybe she will forget about it, but in a way I hope she doesn't

So we all was back to playing FIFA, and then Alex went up stair and she motioned for me to follow, "Tobs I need your help with something"

So I got up and told Chase we would be back

I follow her upstairs and we walk into her room

"What's up Lex?"

"Well I have a bet to cash in on and I always pay up on my bets"

She looks a little nervous, shit so am I

I grab her arm and look at her in her eyes

"Look Lex you don't have to do it, I mean I know you are married and I...."

She cuts me off "No Tobs I lost the bet so now I get to make out with my best friend, so really I didn't lose"

What is she doing to me???

 

So we sit down on her bed and at first we were just looking at each other, then I am about to talk and she lend in and connected our lips, and I really feel something and I waited so long for this moment and I really don't want this to end, her lips are so soft, ok now we were still kissing, it's not kissing any more we are making out, I put my hands in her hand and start to run my hands through her hair, and I swear at the same time we both moaned a little, she pulls away and we are just staring at each other, "Wow Toby" I am still trying to get over that I just made out with my best friend "What?" 

"You are such a great kisser"

 

"Thanks Lex, you're not so bad yourself"

So I am not going to lie I really enjoyed it, and I can't wait to do it again, I think I am going to try to kiss her again.. To Forward???

Well Chase came upstairs and starts yelling

 

"Alex did you kiss my aunt yet? did she kiss you yet Tobs?"

 

I was about to tell him that she did but Lex said

 

"No we were about to till you came up here yelling"

 

Ok now I am confused she must really want to kiss me again, she could have told him that we did kiss but she didn't

 

So with that we both start to lend in and kiss, this time the kiss was more hungry and we weren't nervous as we were the first time, it wasn't a little kiss it ended up turning into another make out session, finally we pulled apart and I was trying to get my heart rate back to normal, I look at her and she is smiling.

 

I really need to figure out if she liked that.

 

"Alright let's go back downstairs" Alex said

 

So we are about to walk downstairs, Chase was in front then Alex, then I was last, we made it halfway downstairs and she just stops,then turns around I am so confused she grabbed my face and gave me a little kiss on the lips again..

 

I am so confused... do I say something???

Well I didn't.....

So the rest of the night was us just having a good time playing games, it got to be about 1:30 and I really need to get Chase home

 

"Alright Lex we better get going I have to get him home before his mom kills me"

I pull my phone out and I text Perry

 

_**Me: Perry we were watching a movie and it's almost over sorry then I will be on my way to drop him off** _

_**Perry: OK we aren't home yet but should be home in about 20 minutes** _

_**Me: OK see ya** _

 

So were walking out and Chase gives Alex a hug

"Alex it was good seeing you and thanks for losing in Fifa maybe you should practice"

She starts laughing "Yeah I am going to practice and invite you over and we can play again"

"Alright bet name the time and place"

I give Alex a hug and she whispered "I had fun tonight Tobs" then she kissed my cheek,

damn I really want to kiss her again... but I can't

 

"Bye Lex" then I whispered "I had fun too"

 

I get into my car because Chase keeps honking my horn

 

"Stop Chase"

he just starts laughing, I am about to put my car in reverse and realize that I forgot my phone

"I'll be right back I forgot my phone"

I run back to the front door and knock and when Alex opened the door all I wanted to do was kiss her, "What's up Tobs?"

"I forgot my phone and "

She pushed me up against the wall and started to kiss me.

I really am enjoying this should I stop?

Nope.

Finally she pulls away and we are just staring at each other "Sorry I just had to do that again I can't stop kissing you"

I really don't know what to say

"Lex it's OK but I really need to get Chase home"

She looks so sad

"It's OK"

"I'll text you when I get home"

"Ok"

Then I gave her another hug and gave her one more kiss

"Bye Lex"

"Bye Tobs"

We are almost to my sisters house

"So.... Tobs how was kissing Lex?"

I really don't know what to say, I mean I enjoyed it but I really shouldn't have she is married and I am dating Laure

" I mean I don't know it was just a kiss"

"Tobs that was not just a kiss"

A tear starts to fall down my face and he looks over and puts his hands on my arm

"I'm sorry Tobs I didn't mean to make the bet"

"Chase it's OK I just feel horrible she is married and I am dating Laure"

"Well just so you know it look like she was enjoying it, and I really am sorry I made that bet"

"But Tobin you know you enjoyed it too"

I really did... should I tell him that??

"OK yes I did enjoy it"

 

I just got into my car in front of my sisters house and I start hitting the steering wheel and the tears just start coming down my face...

 

I kissed my best friend.....

 

Shit....


	5. After the fact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the kiss..

I just got back into my car in front of my sisters house and I start hitting the steering wheel and the tears just start coming down my face...

 

I kissed my best friend.....

Shit....

I can't believe I kissed her....

I can't believe she kissed me....

I am dating Laure.....

She is married....

 

After sitting there for about 30 mins I hear a tap on my window, I look over and I see my nephew standing there, and he has a small smile on his face then he walks over to the other side and I let him in, he puts his hand on my leg and we are just sitting there and no one is talking, I can tell he is looking at me and I know he wants to talk but I think he is waiting for me to start to talk.

 

"Tobin are you OK?"

I just look over at him

"You know you can talk to me about anything"

"Also you know I will never judge you for anything you do, or say. I just want you to know that I will always listen to you, You aren't just my aunt I think of you as a role model"

I'm just sitting there and I want to talk to him but right now I can't and I love him so much, and I didn't know he looked at me as a role model.

"Chase I really appreciate that you came out here, but I really don't want to talk about it right now but if I need someone to talk to I will always know I can talk to you"

"Anytime"

"You can call me day or night"

"Thank you" I said as I grabbed his hand

"Chase we need to hang out again soon"

"OK"

"Chase you better get inside, thank you and I love you"

"Bye Tobs"

"Love you Buddy"

"Love you too Tobs"

I finally make it to my place and I look down and I see that I have some messages so I open them

 

**_Laure: feeling a little better, what are you up to?_ **

**_Lex: Tobs I had fun tonight...by the way you are a great kisser._ **

**_Lex: Tobs everything ok? did you make it home yet?_ **

 

I really don't want to talk to anyone

 

_**Me: yeah just got home,was talking to Perry talk to you tomorrow well later today.** _

 

I crawled into bed and the tears just kept falling down my face,

Why do I feel horrible for kissing her?

I always wanted to kiss her, but I feel horrible it's because she is married and I am dating Laure, well I cried myself to sleep that night

The next morning I woke up and I need to talk to someone I couldn't talk to Alex so I text Kelley

 

_**Me: Kel hey are you up?** _

_**Kel: Hey yeah I am up whats up?** _

_**Me: Im going to call you.** _

_**Kel: OK** _

 

So I had my phone in my hand about to call but I was just sitting there looking at my phone, the screen saver was a picture of Alex and I winning the championship and she was on my shoulders we were holding our medals...

_The whistle just blew and I looked at the score board and it read 3 to 1 and then right at that same minute I looked around the field for the person that helped us win the game with scoring a hat trick and right then someone is hugging me around my back._

_"Tobs is this real?"_

_"Lex yes!!"_

_"Lex we did it!!! can you believe it we are state champions"_

_"I know... We have to celebrate"_

_"We will tonight but first we make a memory lets take a picture"_

_"OK OK"_

_" Toby but I'm getting on your back"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I had to carry you and this team on my back all year"_

_we both start laughing_

_"If that was the case you should get on my back"_

_"How many goals did I score this tournament?"_

_"fair enough.."_

_So she got on my back and we had our medals in our mouth and we both had huge smiles on our faces..._

 

Such a great day.... and memory

Push through this Tobin, I need to talk to someone

"Hello"

"Hello"

I can't talk, why can't I talk?

"Tobino are you there? is everything OK? can you hear me"

"yeah" I say very quietly

"Tobin what's up"

"I....I... I need to tell you something but you have to promise me something again"

"Tobin you know you can trust me"

"Yeah I know"

"But for real whats up?"

I sniff a bit and I was trying to hide my crying

"Tobin are you crying? Did Laure hurt you?"

"Tobin you need me to come to your place?"

"Uh... No.. I mean ... I don't know"

"OK... Tobin you are scaring me... Tobin you need to talk to me"

"No Laure didn't hurt me, and I don't know"

"OK give me a second"

"Tobin take you time"

"So I did something really horrible and I feel like such a horrible person"

"Tobin you know you are not a horrible person and I don't even know what you are talking about but I know you and I know you are not a horrible person"

"Last night Alex and I made out"

"Wait what??"

"How?? When??

"Well last night Chase and I went over to Alex's, so Alex and I were playing power hour and we were all having a great time, then we started playing X-box and Chase made a bet with her, and she ended up losing"

"Tobs what was the bet?"

"I am getting to that"

"That she had to kiss someone"

"What who made that bet?"

"Chase"

"Why would he make that bet?"

"Kelley I think he probably thought she would kiss him at first, but she wouldn't do that because that is my nephew"

"OH"

"But Kelley I think he made the bet to get her to kiss me and maybe she would really enjoy it"

"What?? does he know you like her?"

"NO.... I mean yes....but before you say anything I didn't tell him"

"So where did he get that from?"

"Kel he thinks that me and Alex are meant for each other, but I will get to that later"

"Ok"

"So Chase won and Alex lost, so at first nothing happen but then all of a sudden Alex asked me to walk up stairs with her and then I was laying on the bed while she was doing something in her room putting away some clothes and she said "I guess I should kiss you" and then I told her that she didn't have to do I would just tell Chase we did it, but she said no I lost the bet and I don't back out on bet plus I get to kiss my best friend so it wouldn't be that bad."

 

"hmmm"

"Kelllllll"

"sorry"

"So we kissed and it was everything that I was hoping for but Kel I feel horrible"

"So one time was it a make out or just like a little kiss?"

"Kelley wait let me finish so Chase came up stairs and said "So Alex did you kiss my aunt yet?" and I was about to say yes but then Alex cuts me off and said "No I was about to do it then you walked up here" so then we kissed again"

 

"Wow Tobs I am sorry"

"I am such a bad person"

"Tobin!!!! Stop Alex did something bad too"

"She is married you are not"

"What do I do?"

"Tobs you need to talk to her about it, see what she has to say about it"

"Yeah you are right"

"Kel what if she doesn't want to talk to me again because we kissed?"

"Tob when has Alex never talked to you before?"

"Never"

"She probably is feeling bad too because she is married and she kissed you"

"Yeah I guess I just don't know"

"And Tobin you are not a bad person it happened just that once but it just can't happen again, blame it on the drinking"

"OK"

"Tobin I am serious, don't let it happen again"

"Ok"

"Tobs tell me why Chase thinks you and Alex should be together?"

"Well I don't know really he says that Servando doesn't act like he wants to be married"

"Why does he say that?"

"Well because Servando is always going out with his friends and Alex isn't with him"

"Well I mean he does have a point"

"Yeah I don't know"

"So that doesn't really mean anything with you and her"

"He said that Alex and I have more in common than her and him"

"Welllllll"

"He also said that Alex and I spend more time with each other than Alex and Servando"

"Wow Chase is on it"

"Kelley were not having this conversation right now"

"Oh well we will"

"Yeah OK Kelley"

"Well I better get going"

"Tobs so how was it? everything you imagined?"

"KELLEY!!!!!!"

I know she is laughing on the inside asking me this.

"What???"

"I have to go... and yes it was great, I want to do it again."

"But you can't let it happen again I am just looking out for you because in the long run it will cause a lot of trouble, trust me"

"Ok Kelley"

I hang up the phone and now talking to Kelley I feel a little better and maybe I'm not that bad of a person, it was just a mistake, a drinking mistake, and I need to talk to Alex,

 

shit I need to call Laure...

**_ME: Hey how are you feeling_ **

**_Laure: feeling a little better_ **

**_Me: Well that is good_ **

**_Laure: what did you do last night_ **

SHIT!!!!! do I lie???

_**Me: Oh I just hung out with my nephew** _

I just left the whole hanging out with Alex

_**Laure: Nephew? I didn't know you had a nephew** _

How did she not know, I talk about him all the time?

_**Me: I have told you before about him** _

I look down and see that I have another message from Alex

**_Lex: Hey are you still up to coming over and watching the soccer game tonight with me_ **

**_Me: Yeah of course_ **

I mean we always watch soccer games together, I can't make it weird and say no, I want everything to go back to normal, but will it? is everything going to change?

_**Lex: Awesome, well you can come over whenever you want to** _

_**Me: Alright I will text or call you when I am leaving** _

_**Laure: what are you going to do tonight?** _

_**Me: I am going over to Alex's** _

**_Laure: OH I thought maybe we could hang out_ **

I don't know what to do I told myself that I would never put my girlfriend in front of my friends, I did have plans with Alex first and I really need to talk to her about what happen last night..

**_Me: Well I promised her we would watch a soccer game together can we hang out tomorrow night instead._ **

**_Laure: But I want to make up for being sick and bailing on you last night, plus what I want to do to you Alex can't do, if you get what I am saying._ **

Holy fuck... I just dropped my phone.

I finally get myself together and pick my phone back up.

**_Me: Aww babe I really would love too trust me, but we had this planned for while maybe tomorrow?_ **

**_Laure: Well tomorrow we are suppose to go to my parents for dinner_ **

is she going to ask me or just assume.

**_Laure: You still going?_ **

**_Me: Yeah of course_ **

**_Laure: or do you have plans with Alex again?_ **

Wow that was quiet rude

**_Me: No, Look Laure I don't like to break plans with people because I don't like when people break plans with me._ **

**_Laure: Sorry Tobin that was wrong of me to say I just wanna see you and I felt bad for getting sick._ **

**_Me: Well I want to see you too_ **

**_Laure: Well you can call me or text when when you leave Alex's house and if I am still up, maybe you can come over and I will show you how sorry I am_ **

DAMN!!!!!

**_Me: Ok bye babe_ **

I start to watch television and get ready to go over to Alex

**_Lex: What time are you coming over?_ **

**_Me: About to change then head your way is that OK?_ **

**_Lex: Yup, Alright I'm about to jump in the shower_ **

**_Me: You need me to bring anything?_ **

**_Lex: No I am going to order Pizza when you get here_ **

**_Me: sounds good to me_ **

I finish getting ready to go and as I am about to get into my car my phone goes off

_**Group Message: Ash, Lex, Kel, Ali, Cheney, Hope, HAO, A-Rod, Tobin** _

_**Ash: Two weeks were are going camping at whitewater,We'll get there on Friday and leave sometime Sunday who is in** _

_**Wow that sounds fun, hope Laure will be up for it** _

_**Kel: I am in** _

_**Ali: Sounds fun count me in** _

_**Lex: We're in** _

_**Hope: Maybe, let me check my schedule... just kidding I'm in** _

_**Kel: Funny Hopey** _

_**Hope: Don't call me that.** _

_**Kel: OK Hoper** _

_**Hope: Not that either** _

_**Me: I am in and I will check to see if Laure is in** _

_**HAO: I will totally be there** _

_**Ash: Oh Dave isn't scared** _

_**Cheney: Jrue and I are in** _

_**HAO: Very funny Ash** _

_**A-rod: can I bring my kid** _

_**Cheney: Really you really want to bring your kid? that is something our other friend would ask** _

_**Me: Hey I know that is directed towards me.** _

_**Kel: Good one Cheney....** _

 

I should text Laure to ask her if she wants to go before I get to Alex's

**_Me: Hey not this weekend but next weekend a bunch of us are going camping you wanna go?_ **

**_Laure: Yea sounds fun, me and you in the woods, the things that we could do_ **

Damn she has no filter

_**Me: OK Laure and I are in** _

_**Cheney: Yay Laure is coming** _

_**Me: So no one care I am coming** _

_**Kel: No** _

_**Ash: Nope** _

_**Lex: I care that you will be there Tobs** _

_**Me: Thanks Lex** _

_**Kel: Of course Lex would you know being you guys are best friends** _

 

I finally get to Alex house and she starts yelling "come in" so I start to walk in the door and she yells from upstairs "be down in a minute" So I yell to her " You want anything to

drink?" couple seconds later I hear "Yes please" I am trying to think what I am going to make us something to drink. I walk into the kitchen and I grab the stuff to make

strawberry daiquiri, then I hear foot steps coming down the hall way, and I turn around and I see Alex just sitting there watching me, I look at her "What?" she just smiles"Just

watching you and your face expressions they are cute, how you scrunch your nose when you are focus" I just start to laugh "Thanks I think" so I finish up the drinks and I hand

her one, "I decided that we should have this before dinner" So she takes the drink "Thanks Tobs"

 

"So the pizza should be here in the next couple minutes"

So at first I thought I didn't know what to think or what, but it was kind of awkward, but I was trying to figure out the best way to ask her about what happen last night... maybe I will wait till a little later, while we're watching the game.

 

"So you want to go downstairs and watch some Television before the pizza and the game to start?"

"Sure"

So we grab our drinks and head down stairs.

The pizza just got here and we went downstairs to start to watch the game, so everything was going well we were both sitting on the couch not too close but not to far it was a normal space that is usually between us.

"So Tob are you excited for the camping trip?"

"Yeah it'll be fun"

"Getting everyone together and sitting by the fire"

"Yup"

"Plus you do know everyone is going to be on Laure and quizzing her again"

"Yeah I know"

 

So at halftime we were just sitting there and I decieded that this is a perfect time

"Hey Lex"

She looked over at me

"Yeah Tobs"

I start to fiddle with my fingers and I start to chicken out

"Um can we talk about what happen last night?"

She is just looking at me

"What happen last night?"

WHAT!!!!

"Lex do you really not remember what happen?"

"I am just kidding Tobs the kiss"

I am just looking at her trying to figure out if she was just being funny or what

"Yeah we were drinking and then the bet"

Wait did she said it was because she was drinking, did it really not mean anything to her?

"Yeah that's true"

"Tobs its was just a kiss it doesn't matter"

Yeah that is what she means.... OK

"I just don't want anything to be weird with us"

"Tobs it won't"

" It was just a kiss"

Was it?

"Plus we're best friends so.."

"Yeah you are right"

Well after that I was kind of upset because it seem like she used me and it was because she was drinking, and she seems like it is ok because she was drinking... no that is not cool, well the rest of the night we really didn't talk about it or nothing. but I wanted to talk more about it. I think she could tell I was upset because she kept saying "Tobs what's up?" "Everything OK?" I just told her yeah everything is peachy and nothing is wrong"

Around 1:30 and I was getting ready to leave I needed to get home.

"Lex I better get home"

"Alright"

We walk upstairs and I gave her a hug

"Thanks for inviting me over Lex"

"Tobs it's our thing watching soccer, eating pizza"

Well I am glad she didn't try to kiss me again, but she wasn't drinking, well she did have a couple drinks. maybe everything will be ok, just a one time thing, I can handle that.

Am I really happy about that?

Not really

Well as I was driving home I was thinking yeah our talk went well it was just a mistake no one hurt, we won't tell Servando and I won't tell Laure, it was just a friendly kiss, when I got home I jumped in the shower and when I got back upstairs to my room I checked my phone

 

OH shit I forgot to text Laure, well I will just tell her I was there late but it is only like 2 that is a little late I would probably fall asleep before I got to her house, well maybe I'll text her and she will come over here?

 

**_Lex: Tobs_ **

**_Lex: you should have stayed longer_ **

**_Me: Why is that_ **

**_Lex: Well I wanted to have fun again with you, you know kiss you again like last night, maybe next time it could be more than kissing._ **

**_Lex: I just wanted to tell you that I really did enjoy the kiss and I didn't bring it up because I thought you would hate me, or you didn't enjoy it._ **

**_Me: just so you know I could never hate you, but you hurt my feelings by saying you just did that because you were drinking and the bet._ **

**_Lex: I am sorry Tob I just didn't know how you felt about it... I would kiss you again without the bet or drinking_ **

**_Me: Just so you know I wanted to kiss you too and I really did enjoy the kiss and I wanted to kiss you again tonight, but I thought you didn't want to kiss me._ **

 

What the hell am I doing?

 

**_Me: Plus the alochol helped too, but like you said I would do it again_ **

**_Me: So yeah I enjoyed the kiss_ **

**_Lex: : )_ **

**_Lex: Your lips were so soft, and damn your tongue I could only imagine what you can do with it._ **

 

Damn I am really getting turned on I really want to go back over to her house...

**_Me: Well your lips were soft and I really liked kissing you and you could only imagine what I can do with my tongue and my fingers..._ **

**_Lex: maybe one day you will show me all that._ **

 

Why am I continuing this?

 

**_Me: Maybe if you are lucky_ **

**_Lex: hmmm :)_ **

**_Lex: what would I have to do to get you to show me?_ **

**_Me: that's a good question, just show up at my house with candy_ **

**_Lex: That's it?_ **

**_Me: yup_ **

I hope she knows I am just messing with her.....

So we ended up text all night and then I fell asleep texting, the next morning I woke up around 9, I need to get up and get ready for practice in the afternoon.

**_Me: Lex you want me to pick you up?_ **

**_Me: Hey Laure what time is dinner tonight?_ **

Do I really want to go to meet her parents? she hasn't met mine but she really never said she wants to meet them either... OK I do want to meet them...

**_Lex: Sure_ **

**_Me: So I will be over your house around 11:15_ **

**_Laure: Well they said anytime after 5, so I was think I would pick you up around 4 or 4:15_ **

**_Me: OK I have practice and it should be over by 2:30 or 3_ **

**_Laure: OK cool can't wait_ **

**_Me: Me either_ **

We get to practice and it was a light day which I am extremely happy about because I don't want to be so tired when I meet Laure's parents

"So Tobs what are you up to tonight?"

"I am going to meet Laure's parents?"

"Oooooo are you excited?" Alex asked while pushing me a little

"Yeah I am excited I mean it's always a plus to meet the parents"

"Are you nervous?"

" I mean not really because everyone love me, I thought you knew that Lex" I gave her a little push

We both start to laugh

"You are right everyone loves you.

"What about you Lex? Big plans?"

"Well Servando and I are suppose to have date night. you know dinner and a movie"

"Well that is fun"

"Yeah I've been asking him for weeks to go to the movies"

Hmm that's weird... wonder why he never wants to take her out?

 

We just pulled up to Alex's house

"Thanks for the ride and have fun tonight"

"Thanks.... and you are welcome"

"Have fun you know date night"

"Thanks"

"Lex I will call you tomorrow and let you know how everything goes"

"OK cool"

"I'll tell you all about date night"

"just not too much details"

She started to laugh a little and I heard very softly "Yeah right"

She leans over and gives me a hug

"Bye"

"Bye"

So I go home and realize it's 3:30 so I hurry up and jump into the shower and get ready before Laure shows up, When I get out of the shower I check my phone

**_Laure: On my way over_ **

Wow she is early

**_Me: Ok I should be ready when you get here._ **

 

"Hey how are you?" I say when I gave her a hug

"I am good" then she gave me a kiss

So we end up kissing for a couple minutes then I pull away.

Her kisses aren't anything like Alex.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too"

"Are you ready to go?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me forever... let me know what you think... Next chapter is when she meets the parents.


	6. Meeting the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin meets Laure's parents...
> 
> and Tobin does something she always wanted to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long... hope people are still reading this

 

I notice when she gave me a hug that she smells like alochol, as we are walking to her car she is holding on to me, like she was drunk.

 

I really can't deal with a drunk Laure tonight, especially if I am meeting her parents

 

We finally get into her car.

 

So it really smells like alcohol in her car, did she drink before she picked me up?

 

No... I hope not..

 

She grabs my hand

 

"Hey do you mind if we stop somewhere real quick?"

 

I look over at her and I am really confused

 

"Sure but what about your parents?"

 

"We are just going to make one stop"

 

"OK"

 

I really don't want to be late to her parents

 

"Well babe I really don't want to be late to your parents."

 

"Tobs it will be fine"

 

"OK"

 

So we are driving and we pull up to a bar

 

"Babe why are we going to the bar?"

 

She starts to laugh

 

Why is she laughing at my question?

 

"I just need to have a couple before we go to my parents they can be a little over the top and I want to take the edge off, you probably should drink a little too."

 

Great we're going to be late meeting her parents... and why does she want me to drink so bad? now I am getting a little nervous to meet her parents I really haven't had a great track record when it comes to meeting parents. this makes me think of the last time I met my girlfriends parents.

 " _Mom and Dad  this is my girlfriend Tobin"_

_I stuck my hand out to shake their hand, but instead it was air,_

_"hi"_

_that's all I get not Hi nice to meet you?_

_The whole  I have been trying to talk to them, trying to start a conversation but all I am getting is one word answers, finally about a hour later they start talking_

_"hey Shirley have you talked to what's her name Lindsey"_

_"Mom why are you talking about her?"_

_"What I really liked her, she was so sweet"_

_"Well don't talk about her when my new girlfriend is here"_

_"Well I think you should call her"_

_"Oh hun I ran into her mother the other day at the store"_

_well now I feel left out, and I guess her parents will never like me, they love her ex_

_So I have been listening to her parents talk about her ex the whole night I give up, I really need to get out of here_

_"Shirley I need to get home"_

_"Mr and Mrs Cruz it was nice meeting you"_

_"Shirley call Lindsey"_

_"Bye Mom and Dad"_

_We get into the car "Well that wasn't bad"_

_I start to laugh_

_"Well I know two things your parents don't like me and they love your ex"_

_"Tobin that isn't true"_

_"Yeah right for the past couple hours I had to listen to stories about you and her, and they never wanted to get to know me"_

 

So we have been at this bar for like 45 mins now and I am trying to get her to pay her tab, but she doesn't seem to want to leave.

 

"Laure we probably should get ready to leave"

 

"OK OK let me finish this drink then we can leave"

 

"What's the rush Tobin?"

 

"I just didn't want to be late to meet your parents"

 

"Tobin they won't care... and plus they won't eat without us"

 

" Look I understand that but I really don't want to make a bad impression on your parents the first time I meet them"

 

"OK"

 

"Fine we will leave if you really want to leave"

 

"Laure"

 

"Tobs its cool I thought you liked to drink"

 

"Laure that has nothing to do with anything, I do but it's your parents"

 

So about 10 minutes later she finally paid her tab and we are walking back to her car..

 

"Laure you want me to drive?"

 

"NO... I am good"

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes Toby... you are so cute when you are worried"

 

"Well thanks, but I want to get to your parents in one piece"

 

 

"LAURE!!!!"

 

 

"What??"

 

 

BEEP.................... BEEP............

 

 

"LAURE!!!!!"

 

 

"Let me drive you can't even stay in your lane"

 

She starts to laugh

 

"Yes I can"

 

"Laure you are over the yellow line and you almost hit the car on the other side"

 

"I didn't hit them did I?"

 

"No they had to swerve to not get hit"

 

This girl is crazy I really hope we get to her parents house soon, I think I am going to have a nervous breakdown

 

"Tobin I am just playing around"

 

"That's not funny"

 

"You are so sexy when you get angry"

 

"Well I am so glad that you think this is a funny matter"

 

"Chill Tobs"

 

The car was another story, I don't think I was ever that scared in my life, but we made it to her parents in one piece.

 

Note to self don't let her drive when she is drinking ever again

 

We finally pull up to her parents house and it was your average house well looked nice outside, nice neighborhood, they have a white picket fence two car garage, there is a basketball hoop in their driveway, she finally parks and I jump out the car and I want to kiss the ground but I don't, she walks around to my side and grabs my hand and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

 

"Tobs you have any gum or mints I don't want them to smell the alcohol on me"

 

Well lucky I had some gum in my pocket because I don't like to not have gum.

 

"Are you ready for this?"

 

I smile "Yup"

 

I stop walking "Laure you need some body spray because you still can smell the alcohol on you"

 

We walk into her parents house and there is a lot of commotion going on, dogs barking and kids running around...

 

Wonder whose kid that is??

 

Then all of a sudden I heard

 

"Aunt Laure"

 

"Yay!!! Aunt Laure!!!"

 

"She's here!!!"

 

Well that answered my question...

 

OK I know for a fact that she has not mention that she has any nieces or nephews... wonder what else isn't telling me?

 

Then this little girl came up and she picked her up

 

"Hey Lily bug"

 

"How are you? "

 

"Good are you here with your mom?"

 

"No she went out Nana is watching me tonight"

 

"Hey Lily bug this is my girlfriend Tobin"

 

This little girl is super cute she had to be around 8 or 9 she has glasses on which makes her 10 times cuter

 

She jumps off Laure and comes and gives me a hug,

 

"Tobin this is my niece Lily"

 

I bent down and gave her a hug

 

"Nice to meet you, you are really cute"

 

"Thanks you!" then she ran to the other room

 

So Laure grabbed my hand and we walked into the kitchen where her mom and dad were

 

"Hey honey"

 

"Hey Mom and Dad"

 

"Mom and Dad this is Tobin'

 

'Tobin this is my mom and dad"

 

I stick my hand out for them to shake it, then actually just pulled me in for a hug

well that is a plus I think

 

"Nice to finally meet you Tobin we have heard so much about you, we finally can put a face with the name"

 

"Well I hope it was all good stuff"

 

"Yeah nothing but good stuff"

 

So we were all sitting around talking then her mom yelled it was time to eat

 

We walked into the kitchen and sat down, Laure sat next to me and then Lily wanted to sit on the other side of me, so while we were eating Laure put her hand on my thigh and she kept getting higher and higher, I don't know if I can control my breathing, then all of a sudden she dips her hand down my pants under my boxers and she starts to rub her finger over my clit and I have to grab her hand to stop her and I was really enjoying it but not in front of her parents and her niece is sitting next to me, so I look over at her and she is smirking then I whisper

 

 

"Not now!"

 

She goes back to the same thing

 

"Come on Tobs please"

 

she gets a sad face

 

"No"

 

Then I pull her hand out of my pants, then I try to grab her hand but she pulls it away

 

"Laure"

 

She wouldn't look at me

 

Is she pissed at me?

 

So the whole dinner Laure really didn't talk to me, after I pulled her hand away.

 

About 1 hour after we finished with dinner and dessert, I was talking to her parents then Laure just stands up and says

 

"Well were about to get out of here"

 

What I am in the middle of talking to her parents

 

"Babe I am in the middle of a conversation with you Mom about soccer"

 

 

"Come on Tobin"

 

"Let me finish my story"

 

"Yeah honey let her finish she should be done soon"

 

"Fine hurry up Tobin"

 

I just look at her and I give her a dirty look

 

 

She gives her parents a hug

 

"Thanks for dinner"

 

I walk over to them

 

I give them a hug

 

"Thanks for inviting me and thanks for dinner, and it was nice meeting both you"

 

"You too Tobin"

 

We are walking out the door

 

"Laure bring Tobin back whenever you want she is always welcome here"

 

"OK bye mom and dad"

 

"Bye"

 

We are walking to the car and I try to grab her hand but she pulls away

 

"Laure what's wrong"

 

"Nothing"

 

Yeah she is pissed

 

So while we were driving Laure didn't talk, and I was tired of the silence

 

"Laure what is your problem? are you mad about something?"

 

"Nope"

 

"Laure that's a lie"

 

So I try to grab her hand again and once again she pulls it

 

"Now you want to be touching me"

 

"Laure we were at your parents and we were eating dinner that wasn't the time or place for you to finger me"

 

"No one would have known"

 

"Laure your parents aren't stupid and your niece I am pretty sure would have known"

 

"OK Tobin"

 

"Laure you seriously can't be pissed about that"

 

So we pull up to my place and she is just sitting in her car

 

"Laure you want to come in and then maybe spend the night"

 

"No I'm tired and since you didn't want me to touch you earlier, I don't want you to touch me now"

 

I am pissed now

 

"Fine whatever you say Laure, you are being such a baby"

 

Then I slammed the door and walked into my place

 

I can't believe her

 

I looked at the clock and it was like 9:30

 

Me: Hey Lex are you up how was your date night?

 

I start to change and then I hear my phone go off

 

_**Lex: Hey Tobs yea I am just watching some TV, how was meeting Laure parents, and it was OK** _

__

**_Me: Ugh I mean I think they liked me, and they were really nice_ **

__

_**Why is she watching TV by herself no Servando has to be there** _

__

_**Lex: But??????** _

__

_**Me: It's nothing** _

__

_**Lex: Tobin tell me you know what I will just come over and we can talk** _

__

_**Me: Lex you don't have to** _

__

_**Lex: I am actually a little bored and Servando isn't here** _

 

Wonder where he is

 

_**Me: OK Lex, I am going to jump in the shower, so if the door is lock just use your key** _

__

_**Lex: OK** _

__

So I jump in the shower and I am trying to figure out if I should text Laure, I hate for her to be mad over something so stupid, no you know what I shouldn't have to I didn't do anything wrong.

 

So I finish getting dress and I run downstairs and I see Alex just sitting on the couch looking through her phone

 

"Hey Lex"

 

She dropped her phone

 

"Hey Tobs"

 

I walk over toward her and I can tell her eyes are red and I give her a hug

 

"Lex is everything OK?"

 

she starts to sniffle,

 

"Tobs....."

 

"Hey Lex it's OK, take your time"

 

I wipe the tear away from her face..

 

"Tobs I really don't want to talk about it right now is that OK? but I promise I will tell you what is going on"

 

"OK Lex what ever you need to do"

 

"But I came over here to help you out"

 

"Well it's a long story"

 

"I am hear to listen I am your best friend"

 

"So what happen at dinner tell me everything"

 

Well when she picked me up she was already drinking because I could smell it on her, then she said she wanted to go somewhere before we went to her parents, so I was like ok but deep down I didn't want to be late to meet her parents, I wanted to make a good impression, So we went to a bar and we were there for almost a hour and I kept telling her we should leave and she said she need to drink to take the edge off, we finally make it to her parents and then I found out she has a niece Lex I didn't know she had a niece, but she was super cute. So her parents and I were getting a long great talking and everything and I wasn't uncomfortable until we were eating and Laure started to rub my leg then she started to finger me and I pushed her hand away

 

"What?"

 

"Yeah and I didn't want her to do that first at the table and her parents right there, plus her niece was sitting next to me.

 

"So I pushed her hand away, and told her to stop"

 

"So what did she do?

 

"Well she kind of got mad but at first she didn't stop"

 

"So she finally stopped but then the rest of the night she was being distant"

 

"So when we got into the car I tired to grab her hand to hold it and she pulled it away, she said now you want me to touch you, well I told her that I didn't feel comfortable her doing that while her parents were there, Then we finally got to my place and she was sitting in her car, and I asked if she wanted to come in or stay the night, and well she said you didn't want me to touch you earlier and i don't want you to touch me now"

 

"Really"

 

"Yeah so I called her a baby"

 

"Tob you shouldn't have to do anything that you don't feel comfortable to doing"

 

"But I don't want her mad at me"

 

"Tobs she has no right to get mad and to be honest she was being a baby about it, I mean she should have to see your point of the story, you told her you didn't feel comfortable and she should be OK with that"

 

So I start to think about the whole thing and then one tear started to fall down and she walks over to sit right in front of me on the coffee table, then she bends down and pushed my hair to side and wiped my tears

 

Then she kissed my cheek and then whispered "Don't cry over that you didn't do anything wrong"

 

I started to calm down, I don't know what it is about Alex but she knows what to say to me to calm me down

 

So then all of a sudden she grabbed my face and then she lend in and kissed my lips, then she pulled back as soon as it happen, but I didn't want her to stop so I grabbed her and lifted her up and laid her on the couch and I was hovering over her

 

"Lex I want to kiss you so bad"

 

"Then what are you waiting for?

 

So I lend in and I started to kissing her neck and I heard her let out a little moan, I got a smirk on my face, I then moved my way up to her lips and we started to make out, our tongue were fighting each other she had her arms around my neck then moved it to my back then she went under my shirt and started to scratch my back with her nails and I am getting more turned on every second I love the roughness I am still hovering over her, I start to rub my self up and down on her core, she whimper and I hear a faint "Tobs" then I put my hands under her I also put my hand under her shirt still rocking on her core, it was getting really hot between both of us letting out little moans and i was about to strip off my shirt, then all of a sudden there was a pounding at the door, I pulled back from Alex and we both were trying to catch our breathe, and we both had a smile on our faces, I started to get off the couch well off Alex to get the door then Alex pulled me back into her

 

"just one more kiss"

 

I really didn't want to stop the kissing, so then I pull her back towards me and kiss her again

 

"I don't care who is at the door, I much rather kiss this beautiful girl in front of me"

 

"Tobin you are too sweet"

 

I straighten out my clothes from the events that just happened

  

BANG>>>>> BANG>>>>>

 

"Tobin"

 

"Tobin"

 

Oh shit it's Laure

 

"Tobin you want me to hide"

 

"No Alex"

 

"Are you sure"

 

"Yeah"

 

I open the door and she jumps on me

 

"Heyyyyyy Tobs!!!!"

 

OK once again she is super drunk,

 

"What's up Laure"

 

"I just wanted to see my sexy girlfriend"

 

"Ummm"

 

"Where were you at?"

 

"Oh I just went to the bar with some friends and now I am here"

 

"You didn't want to come over earlier so why now?"

 

"Tobin I am here you should be happy"

 

"Tobin lets go have some fun upstairs"

 

"As much as I would love that, Alex is here we were watching a movie"

 

"Well she can watch"

 

"Laure No stop"

 

"Tobin don't you want to have sex with me?"

 

"NO.. I mean Yes"

 

She starts to pull on my shirt to try to take it off and she put her hands on my shorts trying to take them off too

 

"Laure Stop!!!!!"

 

She follows me to the living room and Alex is just hanging up her phone,'

 

"Hey Alex"

 

"Hey Laure"

 

Alex walked over towards me and whispered

 

"Tobin I really should get going Servando is on his way home and Laure is here and it seem like she wants you"

 

I take a gulp

 

"but.... what about...."

 

"Oh don't worry we will finish what we started another day, and maybe more next time"

 

I take another gulp but all I can do is smile

 

I start to walk her out

 

"Bye Alex"

 

"Bye Laure"

 

She gives me a hug and kisses my cheek...

 

"I will call you tomorrow, and remember don't do anything you don't feel comfortable doing"

 

"OK"

 

 

So I walk back into my living room and I see Laure clothes all on the floor

 

"Laure"

 

I am looking around to see if I see her, well I don't see her downstairs so I walk up to my room, then I open my door and she is passed out on my bed naked, I walk over and grab a blanket and I cover her up, so I guess nothing is going to happen, I get myself ready for bed then crawl into bed

 

_**Lex: Tobs I made it home, thanks for tonight** _

 

_**Me: glad you made it home** _

__

_**Lex: oh no sex yet?** _

__

_**Me: you are too funny, no she passed out** _

__

_**Lex: oh sorry** _

__

_**Me: Nah it's cool, but I really wish you stayed** _

__

_**Lex: next time** _

__

_**Me: alright, well I better get to bed, goodnight Lex** _

 

_**Lex: Goodnight Tobs** _

 

The next morning I wake up and Laure is still passed out, so I decided to make breakfast for us, I just wanted to do something nice, I grab her clothes and take them back up to my room so she will have something to wear, I start to get everything ready then I hear someone walking down the steps, She walks over towards me and gives me a hug and gives me a kiss

 

"Morning Tobs"

 

"Morning Babe"

 

I spin around and I am still holding her, "Tobs I am sorry about last night with everything my parents, and me drinking before hand then me getting mad about what happen at the kitchen table, my parents can be a little too much"

 

"It's OK, but I really didn't think your parents were that bad"

 

"Well after a couple times you will see what I am talking about"

 

"Well it's OK, I just hate to see you mad"

 

"Well I am good now but I really need to get going"

 

"you don't want breakfast?"

 

" I wish I could but I really need to go"

 

"OK"

 

She was out the door 5 mintutes later

 

_**Me: Breakfast????** _

__

_**Lex: Sure... where?** _

__

_**Me: Actually I'm making breakfast, pancakes, eggs, bacon, some toast** _

__

_**Lex: wow that sounds yummy, if you don't mind** _

 

_**Me: nope come on over** _

 

 

What am I doing???

 

I am getting the rest of the pancakes off the skillet

 

"Hey Tobs"

 

"In the kitchen"

 

She walks over and gives me a hug

 

So we were eating and then Alex says

 

"Hey Tobs you wanna come over tonight we can order pizza and watch some soccer or watch a movie?"

 

"yeah that sounds fun"

 

So after we finished breakfast we cleaned up and then Alex left, so I just wanted to relax for a bit until Ash text me

 

**_Ash: you wanna go catch some waves?_ **

****

**_Me: Alright_ **

****

**_Ash: meet me at my house in about 20 mins_ **

__

_**Me: OK** _

 

So I grab my wetsuit and my board then head over towards Ash

 

_**My <3: wanna go to dinner tonight** _

__

**_Me: Sorry I can't I'm on my way to surf and then have plans_ **

 

I was going to say with Alex but I didn't want to

****

**_My <3: come on skip it and come hang out with me_ **

 

**_Me: sorry I can't I am at Ash I will call you later_ **

****

**_My <3: fine_ **

 

Ok I think she is mad but I am not going to drop everything for her, especially the way she has been acting

 

I walk up to the door and I am meet with ASh

 

"About time"

 

"Shut up"

 

"Let's go"

 

We get to the beach and it is so crowded, what were we thinking it was a beautiful day out and of course it was going to be crowded, we have to get her when the sun is rising

 

"Dude we will never catch any waves" I said to Ash

 

"Yeah Damn it"

 

We both start to laugh

 

"So what do you wanna do"

 

"I really don't care I mean were here you wanna just lay out or just chill"

 

"Sure"

 

Three hours later I am on my way home from the beach and I check my phone

 

**_My <3 please change your plans_ **

****

**_MY <3: no_ **

****

**_Lex: come over when ever just text me when you are on your way over_ **

****

**_Me: sorry_ **

****

**_Me: on my way to my place then I am going to shower then I will head over your way is that cool?_ **

 

a minute later

 

_**Lex: that's cool, you can just shower here :)** _

 

Damn!!!!!

 

_**Me: ha ha** _

 

 

 

_**Lex: I'm serious** _

 

What should I do???

 

_**Me: I don't really have my clothes with me** _

__

_**Lex: just grab your clothes and then come over** _

__

_**Me: yeah OK Lex** _

 

So I run in my place and I grab some clothes that I am going to wear then I am out the door in no time on my way to Alex's

 

I really don't know what I am doing but I really don't care I want to hang out with Alex, I sniff myself well maybe I really don't need to shower, I just am not going to bring it up

 

_**Me: almost there** _

__

_**Alex: Just walk in I am downstairs** _

 

When I get there I grab my bag and I walk in, and set my bag down, then start to walk downstairs

 

"Lex you care if I grab a beer or something"

 

"no go ahead grab me one too"

 

I grab two beer and go downstairs

 

"Tobs I hope it's OK that I order Chinese instead of Pizza, because we had pizza the last time you know change it up"

 

"Lex I am fine with anything I am just so hungry"

 

I handed her the beer and sat on the couch next to her and we just start to watch some TV

 

"what did you do today Tobs?"

 

"Well Ash and I were going to go surf but when we got there it was super crowded and so we just laid out and just chilled a bit"

 

"Wait!!!! you and Ash laid out?"

 

"yeah"

 

"wow I am so glad I am sitting down"

 

"Shut it Lex"

 

"I am just kidding"

 

"But usually I am the one laying  out and you are out in the water"

 

"What can I say I wanted to be like you Alex Morgan"

 

"Ha ha I know everyone does"

 

"So where is Servando tonight?"

 

"He is out with some friends"

 

"OH"

 

"So it's just you and I tonight"

 

Maybe Chase was right should I ask why she didn't go. no I don't want to upset her and I am liking this just us thing.

 

We just finished our food and Alex took the leftovers upstairs, then I was looking at my phone to see if Laure text back nope, so I started to lay down cause I was a little tired then Alex walked down and was like

 

"where am I going to sit?"

 

"you can lay with me I don't bite"

 

"that's not what I heard"

 

"Mhmm"

 

So I really didn't think she was going to lay down but she did she was laying right in front of me and I really didn't know where to put my hand and she said

 

" you can put your hands on my side"

 

I start to shift after about five minute and I don't want her to feel that I am getting wet because I a getting really turned on

 

"Lex I really don't know how long I can last just laying here with you in front of me"

 

She flipped around and now we are face to face

 

All I can do is stare at her

 

"Why is that Tobs"

 

"Well I can't control myself with someone as beautiful as you is this close"

 

"Well who is asking you too"

 

Well that is all it takes I grab her face and I press my lip towards hers and we start to make out, well after a little make out session Alex moves to straddle my waist and I look up and she is taking off her shirt, I start to stare, because all she has on is her sports bra and I just can't take my eyes off her tone body... Damn!!! she motions for me to take my shirt off and I lend up and she helps me take me shirt off, she starts to bite her lip "Lex you like what you see?" "yes very much so" I pull her down for another kiss and she starts to kiss my neck "Lex" I whisper

 

"Tobin I want you"

 

" Trust me Lex I want you too"

 

"Tobin I want to moan your name, I want you to make me cum"

 

Shit

 

"Tobs you really turn me on"

 

"You are so sexy"

 

She grabs my hand and stick it down her shorts

 

"Lex you are so wet"

 

"I told you you were sexy"

 

So we start to make out again and I pull away for a second

 

"Lex I meant what I said before you are beautiful"

 

So I then take her hand and put it down my shorts just like she did to me, so she can feel what she is doing to me

 

"See Lex this is what you are doing to me"

 

"are you sure about this"

 

"Yes"

 

"are you sure?"

 

"Yes on our friendship"

 

 

I can't get my heart to stop beating a million miles a minute, I am about to have sex with my best friend.....

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think and if I should continue.


End file.
